The Black Butler: A different story
by RunaWhite
Summary: London 2010. Gwen Lewis is a young photographer with great cooking skills and a love for music. Her existence, however, is anything but happy and serene. One hell of a butler will be there for her and maybe something could change... SebastianxOC, AU
1. Sebastian Michaelis

Ok, so this is my first fanfic about Kuroshitsuji. I really like the pairing SebxCiel BUT like the title says, this is a different story.

Sorry if I had to remove and repost my chapters. I had problems with the site. I discovered I was breaking a rule so I can't write a story about the reader but just about an OC. So please, if you want, imagine to be that OC.

Sebastian X Gwen. Rated M for the future chapters.

Also, I'd like to say that english is not my first language so please be kind with me. I appreciate constructive criticism. Let me know if you like it and want me to go ahead. So please R&R!

Ps: As you can see I added Claude Faustus into the characters list. This means he will appear but you have to wait for that.

* * *

**00. Sebastian Michaelis**

Darkness.

She was seeing nothing else around her. Her mind was clouded with very vague memories, the recent events were far apart, in a thin bubble that was just waiting to burst. What had happened? She knew, but could hardly remember. She felt extremely light, without energy.

_Where am I?_

She was thinking.

_The sun has already risen._

A voice. Whose?

_Feeling better, miss?_

Who? Who was talking to her? It was a so... warm voice..

_Uh?_

Slowly opening her eyes, she realized she was resting comfortably in her bed and the darkness she was floating in, was nothing but her mind without dreams. The sunlight hit her face forcing her to cover her still sleepy eyes, from the violent rays. Her head ached terribly, she felt tense muscles, her throat was burning.

"Good morning."

She winced when she heard that sensual voice again. Slowly accustomed to the daylight, she was able to focus on a figure in black that was staring at her from the side of the bed. Looking better at his face, she tried to study every detail of his.

His black hair were falling softly on his thin and linear face, his lips were curved in an almost disquieting smile and his eyes were glowing red as blood. She felt an intense shiver down to her spine, she didn't know whether to fear or to the unexpected attraction she felt for that charming man, dressed in black like a perfect butler.

Since when sha had a butler? Maybe she was still asleep and started to dream.

"Good.. morning..?"

She replied insicure, looking quickly around.

"Are you feeling better?"

She remained silent for a moment contemplating herself. Better? She felt like a real rug.

"My head is exploding."

She said rubbing her forehead. What the hell happened? The events of the previous night were slowly beginning to take shape in her memory.

"You suffered severe stress. With a day of absolute rest, you certainly will be back in shape."

There were some things that didin't fit. Who was that butler? Why she was feeling as if she had punched on a wrestling ring? What was that awful feeling of nausea that she felt all of a sudden?

"I.. don't.."

"You don't remember, do you?"

What was there to remember?

"Understandable, you were quite shocked last night. However, you can be quiet now, I'm here. "

Shocked?

She frowned trying to remember. What did happen that night? She remember to have hanged out with a couple of friends to the usual pub.. and then?

She took a drink.. she had felt unwell.. she went out for a breath of fresh air.. what else?  
Nothing.  
She had lost consciousness and when she woke up ...

She opened wide her eyes and started to tremble like a leaf in memory of those men with indefinite faces that had tied her wrists and tried to violate her hald naked body. She had been kept under eyes in that pub, they must have slipped something into her glass. After losing consciousness, they took her somewhere in their housing. She remember to have shouted with all her might, hoping that someone could intervene and save her, she had taken as many kicks as possible and managed to free herself from the rope tied tightly around her hands . She had a fight for real, or at least she had tried.  
And after that? What happened next?

"I never imagined it would be a young girl like you to call me. Usually are the worst men on earth to call the devil .. those blinded by lust for power and greed. Those who have nothing to lose and find themselves in debt up to their neck. "

Devil?

Sure, Now she remembered everything.

The men who kidnapped her certantly belonged to some satanic cult. She remembered several books, it was too dark so she couldn't read the titles clearly, but all those books had something related to the occult world. Only God knew what those people were going to do do to her, that was something that she didn't dare to imagine in any way. Recently, disturbing news were circulating on papers. A group of unknown men took delight in cleverly kidnap girls aged between 18 and 25 and each of them was found dead in the worst conditions possible. The police was giving desperately to be done to find that sect, but unfortunately it wasn't able to take the right way.

These men were the wanted ones and she was chosen as the new sacrificial victim.

She remembered a symbol drawn on the wooden floor, a sort of circle with a stylized star inside. her mind was rather veiled, what happened next was anything but defined .. she only knew that, cultured from despair, she praid, asking for someone to help her.

She let go, drawing his attention.

She had raised the devil.

"So you are..."

She couldn't stop shaking. The man in black smiled more and nodded with a polite bow.

"I'm just one hell of a butler at your service , miss."

She must be mad.

"At my service?"

"You already forgot?"

She watched his left hand raising to his lips. His teeth grabbed the tip of the white glove before removing it completely. The first thing that catches her eyes, were his nails painted with black, then, a moment later, she observed that circular symbol tattooed on the back of his hand.  
The same symbol drawn on that wooden floor.

"Last night we signed a contract. You evoked my presence and asked for my help. You have agreed to sell your soul to me in exchange for my protection, You didn't hesitate neither for a second. The symbol on my hand .. and on your chest, it the evident proof ."

His voice was incredibly warm and sweet, almost like music to her ears. However, his words were anything but reassuring. She immediately unbuttoned her shirt and discovered carefully her pounding chest, she instantly noticed the same dark purple symbol tattooed above her white skin.

Right. Recently she had received nothing but disappointment. She felt so alone and misunderstood and in those Satanists rapists' hands, she was certain that she would not ever come out alive. The fear of dying was so awful that she had invoked the devil, without knowing how, in order to save her life. But she had nothing to lose right now.

It was too late, the contract was signed. Her soul did not belong to her anymore.

_Oh well._

She thought. After all nothing changed, she still hadn't much to lose.

"So.."

"I'll stay by your side until the end. The contract we made speaks clearly: until your soul won't belong to me forever, I'll have to stay by your side, protecting you from danger, making sure that your life will remain unharmed. I will be your personal butler, ask me anything and it will be given , my Lady."

The demon knelt on the carpet, placing his right hand over his heart, if he had never owned one. She was not sure.

He bowed his head and closed his ruby eyes, his satisfied and.. almost malignant smile still present on his lips was something really scary.

Yet he was beautiful. She'd never have imagined a demon could have those magnificent features.

"I see."

She replied without added nothing more. The butler stood up before sitting elegantly on the mattress beside her. She felt her heart beating wildly, his presence so close to her was sending her off her head.

"I'm really honored to make your acquaintance. So may I know my mistress' sweet name? "

She hesitated. For just a moment she found it difficult to remember even her name.

"I am.. Gwen. Gwen.. Lewis."

She was conversing with a devil, if someone had been told her something like that, she would never have believed it. Yet it was all real. That night she had called him, they had made the contract and then...  
And then?

Oh sure. She asked him to save her, to deal with those evil beings that had deprived her of almost all the clothing. She remembered a terrible smell of blood, his warm voice that was becoming incredibly distant, his eyes glowing in a ruby color. She must have lost her consciousness again and then be transported to her bed.

"What a wonderful name."

His eyes brightened and his long fingers intertwined with the strands of her hair. She felt flushed.

"B-but tell me."

She whispered.

"Do you have a name..?"

The butler smiled.

"I can have every name you wish, my Lady."

So it was up to her to decide a name for him? She felt almost as if she were dealing with a new pet. As if her cat and dog were not enough.

"So you need a name uh..."

She'd never been particularly adept in inventing names and damn, he was a demon! She leaned her back against the pillows and left her hurting head hanging a little, She must swallow a pill as soon as possible or her temples would have burst out.

With her blank look lost somewhere, she started thinking. How could ever call her damned butler? She thought for a while, then decided.

"How about... Sebastian..?"

"Sebastian?"

"Sebastian.. Michaelis. Is it ok?"

Yes, it sounded good and it really suited him.

"From now on I'll be Sebastin Michaelis. To your orders, my Lady."

He sweetly grabbed her hand and gently placed a quick kiss on her delicate skin.


	2. Pain and fears

Ok so, this is the first real chapter of my story. For now, you won't see anything so.. exciting.. but be sure something will happen really soon. I mean, we're talking about Kuroshitsuji right? Even if this story is an AU with just (or at least for the moment) Sebastian in it, I totally CAN'T write just stupid stuff.

**R.**

* * *

**01. Pain and fears**

She stared at her reflection in the mirror for several minutes. Her eyes were tired, her cheeks slightly scratched and she had a completely blank expression. Her look had started to fade day by day, but after that night something was irretrievably broken inside of her.

She felt herself shaking at the memory of those men's hot hands on her body. They were almost able to violate her, if it hadn't been for her desperate reflexes.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone knocking at the bathroom's door. She sighed, trying to keep those damn events off of her head.

"Yes?"

She answered.

"Everything's okay, young Mistress?"

Oh right. She was forgetting about him again. Since she had moved into her great-grandmother's house, she had always been accustomed to live permanently on her own, without any presence. It would have take some time before she could get used having one hell of a butler at her place.

"I'm fine."

She said, emotionless.

"Oh, glad to hear that. Breakfast is ready."

She felt her guts twist.

"I'm not hungry."

"I can understand your state of mind, young Mistress. However I have to insist. Breakfast is essential to tackle the day."

As if she really wanted to face a new hard day right now.

"...fine."

Still, she prefered to listen to him. After all that "man" saved her life.

"I wait for you in the kitchen, then."

She heard his footsteps moving away and she sighed again. She took one last glance at her reflection, then quickly slipped her clothes on and carefully brushed her hair.

She started to head towards the kitchen when suddenly she remembered something really important. She immediatly reached her room hoping to find her purse somewhere. She prayed with all her might so that she hadn't left it in that refuge, then, with a great relief, she found it lying on her own desk. That demon really was usefull after all. She tucked her hand into the purse starting to look for her phone. When she found it she pulled it from her bag and watched the screen. As envisioned, it was still switched on, she immediately noticed something like five unanswered calls and all were by the same person.

She had to recall her friend back, just to let her know that she was ok.

At least she was phisically.

She heard the ringing line and waited.

_"GWEN!"'_

As soon as her friend answered the call, she yelled her name like a mad.

"Hi, Amanda."

"_'Hi' my ass! Where the hell have you been? We were about to call the police!"_

She disappeared out of the blue, without telling them a word. A reaction like that was quite understandable.

"I'm sorry. I drank a little too much last night, I was not feeling well. I preferred to go home on my own and I was so drunk that I forgot to call you. Sorry."

Amanda sighed.

_"Have you a vague idea of how I have perceived? I was going to call your parents and I even didn't know the right thing to report! And God, I was so worried about you! I couldn't sleep! I thought... I thought someone kidnapped you!"_

She shuddered. She could not tell her the truth. For any reason into the world.

"You're definitely right. Next time I'll try to be careful, ok?"

"_Gwen__, what the hell is happening to you?"_

She didn't know either, but something inside of her totally changed. She wasn't the same person as before anymore.

"It's just a bad period. I'll be fine."

She explained.

"_You know you can always count on me, right?"_

By then, she preferred to rely only on herself.

"Yes, I know. Thank you."

* * *

Even though she had no appetite, she had to admit the breakfast prepared by that demon was absolutely delicious. Since when demons cooked in that way?

"Is it good?"

He asked satisfied while standing next to her with hands crossed on his back.

"It's all delicious."

She said, biting a piece of toast.

"Glad you like it."

That big smile, always there on his perfect face.

"You don't eat?"

She couldn't help but ask it, seeing him constantly motionless, without touching food

"I don't need to eat, young Mistress."

Right. After all he was nothing but a devil.

"I see."

As soon as she finished her breakfast, he cleared the table and began to wash the dishes. He was wearing a white apron and was deprived of his black jacket. Part of his arms were discovered by the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up to the elbows, they looked very strong. She was not that surprised, after all that night he killed in cold blood those crazy men under her blank eyes.

On his left hand plucked the seal of the contract and she spontaneously touched her covered chest where she wore that sme tattoo. His hands were very beautiful and the nails painted in black gave him that mysterious charm that really actracted her. Then, her eyes fell on his wonderful back; his shoulders looked very broad.

"Sebastian.."

She wasn't accustomed to talk with someone in her house. Also, it sounded strange calling a demon like that.

"Yes, young Mistress?"

"Uhm.. well.. is that... is that your real form?"

She always thought that demons had a totally different appearance. Not that she really believed in demons before she met him.

After a moment of silence, he replied,

"Of course not."

He sounded amused.

"This is just a human body that I use in this world of yours."

For a moment she wondered how his appearance looked like in his real form, but that man in front of her was just stunning, that was all.

"Are you scared?"

He asked, without moving his look from the dishes that he was properly washing.

"No."

She said.

"I was just curious."

She was sure to have heard him chuckle, but she thought to not question at the very moment. Butler or not butler he was an inhuman creature, though.

He wiped his wet hands before putting the dishes in the belief orderly and settled the sleeves of his white shirt. Every move he took seemed just.. sensual.

"...absurd."

She whispered, looking down at her hands that were placed on the table's surface.

"What is absurd?"

She startled when she noticed his sudden closeness. When did he move? He was staring at her, smirking.

"Oh .. well .. all this. I'm not yet fully convinced of being awake."

She felt as if she was living a life that wasn't hers, as if she was still dreaming and that everything, including him, were all the result of her psychologically disturbed mind.

"You want to know if I am real, my Lady?"

With a quick gesture he gently grabbed her chin lifting it. Their eyes met one more time and again she felt her heart beating violently against her aching chest. She could see her own image reflected into his bloody eyes.

"You regret to have called me already? The pact was concluded, there is no going back, you know. "

She felt her head whirl as Sebastian's face became closer to her lips. His hot breath caressed her skin and his exotic, intense perfume was like a cool drug.

"Your soul belongs to me now."

Trying to regain lucidity, she slapped Sebastian's hand and rose from the chair, eyes closed, and her expression incredibly cold. She couldn't bear to be touched by a "man" again.

"Did I say I want it back?"

She observed, icely.

"You said until the day my soul does not belong to you completely, you have to obey to all my requests without any delay, correct?"

The demon continued to chuckle.

"Sure. It's the contract's rule."

"Very well."

She stated, brushing a lock of hair from her delicate shoulder.

"This is an order: DON'T ever use this confidence with me again. You shoudn't feel free to act like you want just because you saved my life."

After a moment of surprise, the demon regained his amused expression. He placed his right hand on his "heart" once again and showed a slight bow as a sign of loyalty.

"My apologies. Be sure that won't happen again."

Without even looking back to him, she walked away from the kitchen.

"Thanks for breakfast."

She exclaimed disappearing from his sight.

In that moment, she couldn't see his ruby eyes glowing filled with lust while in his diabolical mind was forming one simple sentence: _Humans are really interesting creatures._

* * *

As might be expected, the corpses of those two murderers rapists were found that morning by the local police in London. The piece of news was over all the papers on the front page and she couldn't suppress the feeling of nausea that came over her again reading word after word.

_"Found this morning two bodies in a deserted hut near the Clock Tower. According to the books found on the site and the symbols drawn on the wooden floor, the police found out the victims were part of the dangerous killer cult that's looking for several months. The question, however, arose spontaneously: Who could possibly have made such a murder? The bodies were discovered in a pool of blood, we spare readers the gruesome details. "_

She reduced up the paper to crumpled ball and threw it blindly on the living room's floor. Her dog Red took the opportunity to immediately grasp it and play with it with his teeth, scattering bits of paper everywhere on the carpet. She Didn't care.

_It could have been me._

The victim on the spot could have been her. It was her the one they would have found in a pool of blood if it hadn't been for Sebastian's help. She tried to suppress her retching pressing a hand against her mouth and the other one on her stomach.

_It could have been me._

_It could have been me._

_It could have been me._

She couldn't stop thinking about it. It could have been her.

"Ah.. what a mess.."

Sebastian had just entered the living room and he was watching the pieces of paper scattered on the carpet with a rather annoyed expression. His appearance was flawless, his black hair was partly arranged behind his left ear and the clothes were perfect and adhered to his thin but perfectly sculpted body.

He sighed and then turned the corner disappearing from her sight for just a moment. He came back into the living room with a broom and a dustpan in his hands. It was amazing how he knew where to find everything in the house despite being there only for a few hours.

"That's why I hate dogs."

He stated cleaning the carpet from all the pieces of paper.

"I'm sorry."

She intervened after a deep breath. She was starting feeling a little better.

"As long as you'll be in this place, you'll have to get used. Red cannot be touched. "

She approached the animal and began to stroke his reddish coat. The dog responded with an affectionate lick on her face and wagged his tail amused.

"Of course, young Mistress."

Once the cleaning was done, he went to put the tools in their place and then came back once again, smiling slyly.

"Besides.."

She watched his steps as he approached the couch. Sitting with legs crossed, he took her black little cat in his arms rubbing his pale cheek against her smooth silky fur.

"Until I can see this wonderful creature, I won't care."

She raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

"Since when demons love cats?"

She asked.

"Mh? Do you mind?"

"No."

She answered.

"It was just a rhetorical question."

She leaned against the window, resting her eyes on the road. Since that was a quiet Sunday morning, the streets were emptier than usual and many shops closed for rest. Although she had always considered Sunday as the happiest day of the week, now she hated it. She couldn't bear to stay at home doing nothing. At least, the next day she would have restarted to work, so she could have thought about something else and aside, for a few hours, her terrible memories.

Although it wouldn't have been that easy, she could have focus her mind on something else.

But until she didn't start to work, she didn't have the intention to stay closed between those walls.

"Sebastian, I want to go out."

She stated.

Sebastian laid the cat on a pillow and got up from the couch. He walked slowly toward her, watching her blank look as she stared on an indefinite point beyond the glass.

"If I may speak, Miss.. I think you should rest today. You haven't recovered from the shock of last night, yet. "

It was impossible not to notice, she knew.

"That's why I need to get some air. I will not stand here all day to bask in my horrible thoughts."

She ran a hand through her hair and laid her eyes on him. The perfect butler smiled and came up more with elegance.

"As you wish young Mistress, but please, let me accompany you."

She wanted to tell him "No", but nonetheless she might like a bit of company.

"Fine."

She answered.

"I'll get your coat then, my Lady."

She stared at his back as he walked away.

"The coat is in the..."

"I know."

He interrupted her.

"After all, I'm one hell of a butler."

She remained motionless with her mouth half open since she couldn't finish the sentence. His presence was something totally unusual, his eyes really worried her but at the same time they knew how to reassure her, inexplicably. She knew that one day she would have been killed because of his hands, but she herself accepted to sell her soul to him, therefore she wasn't especially worried about that. She wanted to live the rest of her remaining life working hard and concentrating solely to herself. She wanted to achieve her little objectives, then she would have gone without regret.

She saw him returning with her coat between his hands. Sebastian opened it waiting for her to slip her arms into it. She then raised them reluctantly, tucking her arms into the sleeves and letting the butler to tie its buttons. She could feel his marble body against her, his fiery breath caressed the skin of her neck and his hands that were gradually lacing each button, slided down her body, sinuously.

"I-I still know how to lace a coat, Sebastian."

She said moving away from his "embrace".

"Of course."

He replied, placing his hand on the heart again.

"My apologies."

"I-it doesn't matter. Let's go, I'm going crazy."

Without looking him on the face, she passed him walking towards the entrance. She grabbed the keys and opened the door, waiting for him to follow. The demon caught her with a sly smile and crossed the threshold. She closed the door and went into the garden, using the remote control to open the lock of her car. Once she grabbed the handle to open it, Sebastian spoke.

"I think it's a good idea if you let me drive, young Mistress."

She turned toward him, frown.

"You? YOU want to drive MY car?"

She never let anyone drive it, neither her friends.

"I insist, young Mistress. I don't think your conditions are good enough to drive a car."

She started to reply, but suddenly stopped. Physically, she felt pretty good except for some soreness in the muscles, but she was certainly too mentally disturbed at the moment to be able to concentrate on the road.

"Are you sure you know how to drive a car?"

She was feeling a bit anxious.

"Of course, Miss. After all I'm one hell of a..."

"You're one hell of a butler, yes. I remember that."

She despised. Apparently there was really nothing demons couldn't do. She was living in 2010, as it seemed demons were more.. modern then she ever thought.

"Very well then, but don't make false moves. I really need my car, I cannot afford to send it to the mechanic. "

She racommended herself before tossing the car keys to him. Sebastian grabbed them on fly and without erasing the michevious smile from his face, he opened the opposite door to accommodate her.

"Trust me, young Mistress."

She wasn't sure but she didn't have other choices. As soon as she got into the car, Sebastian shut the door and went around to sit at the wheel. Leaning against the window, she watched him with the corners of her eyes inserting the key and starting the engine. He really seemed to have much confidence with cars.

"Where do you want me to take you, Miss?"

He asked, doing the reverse.

"It doesn't matter. Everywhere is fine. I just want to move away from here."

She answered.

And with a mighty roar of the engine, they went along London's streets, leaving the mansion behind.

* * *

Aha, Sebastian also can drive a car! Cool, ne? Btw I want to make a small note: I live in Italy and I never have been in London. So, every place I mention in my fic is just something I read on the web. If someone of you lives in London and find something wrong or.. impossible in my story, I'm so sorry!


	3. Love is gone

** is gone**

"_Where.. am... I...?"_

"_You decided to take a really dangerous way."_

_A voice... so deep..._

"_Are you sure about your choice?"_

"_I..."_

"_My help in exchange for your soul. Is it what you really want?"_

"_Who... are you...?"_

"_Are you afraid?"_

"_Yes...I'm scared.. I don't want to... die.."_

"_Mpf!"_

_A grin..._

"_My help in exchange for your soul."_

_He said again._

"_Once one has rejected faith, it is impossible for him to pass through the gates of Heaven. Do you really wish to form a contract with a demon?"_

"_...I..."_

"_are you willing to face the consequences?"_

"_... yes...please, save me.. I don't want to die!"_

"_Very well."_

_Darkness._

"_The contract is signed."_

"...sama... Ojou-sama*."

"Ah!"

She opened her eyes suddenly, confused and disoriented as she looked around quickly. Sebastian was there, standing beside her, holding the opened door and staring at her with his icy and bloody eyes.

"We're arrived, Ojou-sama. Is it ok a place like this one?"

Only then she realized to be still inside her car. She put in focus the surrounding environment, observing the vast expanse of green in the Greenwich Park. She sighed and got out immediately, passing alongside him.

"It's ok."

She answered, marching toward a vague leads.

Sebastian grinned and made sure to close the lock of the car thoroughly, then joined her, walking behind her figure.  
At every step, she felt the crisp autumn air blowing against her face, brushing the skin. She started to feel a little better, standing outside she could try, at least, not to constantly think about the events of the previous night.

"I suggest you to slow down, Ojou-sama. Unnecessarily waste of energy isn't good, especially after what you had just passed. "

She immediatly stopped, Sebastian was now next to her and he was staring quietly at her and his ruby eyes were shining under the dim light of the sun hidden behind the clouds.  
She didn't love the idea of having a "nanny" beside her, but she had to admit, however strong she could be, she just didn't feel as fit as any other day. The story of that night had certainly left a big mark, inside and outside. So, she moved the look on her black butler and barely smiled, nodding.

"Ok."

Sebastian's lips curved into an even more disturbing smile and his long, tapering fingers rested on her slender shoulder. The girl stiffened at the contact, the memories of that night began to pass before her eyes like a flash. she remembered the slimy hands of those men on her body and started to tremble like a leaf.  
Sebastian's face was now closer to hers, she could feel his hot breath on her pale skin and his reddish eyes had something magical, they managed to soften her.

"The sun is coming out. Let's walk together, Young Mistress? "

She pulled back her look, feeling the blood flowing down her cheeks.

"Mh. Ok. "

How much had passed since the last time she had walked into a man's arms? By now she had lost count. A few months before, she felt the happiest girl on this earth. Despite the constant family problems and other little troubles, she could cling to that guy. The love she shared with him was a beautiful and perfect escape, yet she had been so naive to believe that her incredible fairytale was real. She believed that every word of his came directly from his heart, she had given him all of her, she gave him her soul, her feelings and in the end she was rewarded with a stab in the middle of her chest.

"Ojou-sama?"

Sebastian's warm and sensual voice brought her back to reality.

"What?"

"Are you sure everything's ok? You look a little pale."

She shook her head and took another deep breath.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking about something unimportant."

She explained.

"Thinking too much can hurt yourself, you know that?"

"I noticed."

Sebastian's hand was firmly against her shoulder. Despite the coat and the white glove that he wore, she felt an intense heat on that part of her body, as if her suddenly relaxed muscle was beginning to catch fire.

"Sebastian .."

"Mh?"

"How old are you?"

She didn't know the reason why she asked something like that. She was simply curious to know how long a demon like him could live.

"My age?"

She nodded, staring at a big tree trunk straight ahead.

"Several."

Replied the demon.

"After all, I've never been human."

She shivered when she felt his breath close to her ear. Sebastian had approached over the limit again and this was enough to make her feel completely unconfortable.

"It was a stupid question. Forget it."

Sebastian laughed in his sleeve, continuing the road through the park with her Mistress.  
As the demon had predicted, the sun emerged from the mass of clouds and the sky slowly began to open up, painting itself with a deep blue color. The singing of the birds gave a tone of joy in that sad Sunday morning and the noises of children playing football in the grass broke the silence that had been created between them.  
She felt as if she was suspended between dream and reality. Overnight, she had lost everything, the only thing that remained was just her job. Then, suddenly, all of her life passed in front of her eyes in one second, she was almost raped by two slaves of Satan and she invoked the help of a demon to save her life without thinking properly about it.  
Now she found herself with a demonic butler at her side, inextricably bound to her by an agreement she had stipulated that night with him in order to escape. She sold her precious soul to the devil and renounced at her faith forever.

In the grip of those sad thoughts, she didn't have the time to notice those arms that suddenly enveloped her. She found herself pressed against Sebastian's hardrock chest and a delicious aroma filled her lungs, passing through her nostrils. She remained there, motionless, holding her purse with both of her hands while the butler was cuddling her and gently stroking her soft hair.

"Don't cry. Don't be afraid, I am at your side now. "

She felt two small wet trails on her cheeks and her eyes began to burn. It was true, she was crying.

"Sebastian.."

Her voice broke and she unconsciously rested against him. As she tried to be strong and to remove any type of physical contact, in the end there was always a young woman in need of affection, with the hidden desire to feel really wanted by someone else.

"Ah.. what a mess.."

Sebastian slowly pulled away from her putting his big hands on top of her arms, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief of cloth.

"Your mascara is melting.."

He gently dabbed the handkerchief against her cheeks, wiping the tears away. He carefully rubbed her eyes in order to return her makeup to its original state. She looked like a porcelain doll, completely motionless with her glassy eyes lost in those irises of fire. Sebastian's smile, sadistic but strangely reassuring, had a very strange effect on her.

"Done."

Sebastian folded the handkerchief, now stained with mascara and black pencil, before putting it back into his pocket, then he put a warm hand against her rosy cheek.

"I will protect you in any situation. I'll be by your side until the end, so please, don't cry anymore."

She wanted to dig a pit and hide herself inside, she felt like a child unable to mask her pain.

"I'm fine."

She replied, regaining her cold stare.

Acutally she was really far from good. Her body was totally empty, as if she lost her soul already. Her arms and legs were starting to hurt again and she still felt that annoying pain in her head. Maybe Sebastian was right, maybe she should have stayed at home without making efforts, but she needed to go out, she needed some distraction.. even thought, right now, anything in the world seemed to distract her from what happened to her.

No, she was just escaping.

"You sure?"

She remained in silence, walking toward a bench. She sit there, slowly, as if she was afraid to break herself. Sebastian's stare was costantly on her and his dark smile seemed impossible to erase.

"Sebastian..."

Hearing her voice calling him again, he walked to her and sit right against her body. Their shoulders were touching.

"What's wrong?"

"Tell me.. I'll be ok?"

She was totally unsure right now.

"I'll be fine?"

Sebastian continued to smile.

"Of course you will, Young Mistress. You just need some time. I'm right here now, beside you and I'll always be."

She sighed.

"There's no "always", Sebastian. Why don't you just say: 'Until your soul will be mine'?"

He giggled.

"Well, what have I said before? I'll be with you until the very end."

Right. With the word "end" he meant her death.

"Whatever."

* * *

For the next hour, she rest on that bench listening to the birds' singing and her loud heartbeat. Without realizing it, her head fell on his shoulder and she could feel his hot breath against her forehead. Both of them were silent and although she wasn't asleep, she was perfectly motionless next to him with her brain lost somewhere between a thousand thoughts. Sebastian didn't say a word, he just stayed there calm and stolid like a perfect servant. He was a demon, but he was incredibly respectful with his Mistress.

When she decided it was enough, she took another deep breath and stood up from the bench.

"Let's go home."

She said. Sebastian smirked again and raising an arm like a perfect gentleman, he replied.

"As you wish."

She was reluctant at first, but then she took his arm with her hand and they walked together along the garden, toward her car.

The autumn sun began to shine above London, making the outside temperature a lot nicer. For a moment she remembered once again the times when she had walked like that with her boyfriend along the streets of the town. Sadly those memories were still vivid in her mind and unconsciously, she grew close around Sebastian's arm. He pretended not to notice, but his grin said otherwise.

"_What will I do?"_

She thought.

"_Where is my place?"_

Suddenly she'd completely lost the sense of direction; wherever she went she felt totally out of place. For too long, she was no longer the same, everything changed already and now that too many things happened, nothing would have been the same anymore.

She was already dead.

She closed her eyes and sighed, while Sebastian was carefully guiding her. Once they reached the car, she loosened her grip leaving the hot arm of her butler. Both positioned themselves in front of the goalkeeper, Sebastian opened the lock and motioned her to sit in the vehicle. She nodded silently and opened the door, but before she could put one single foot inside the car, something interrupted her.

She felt her bag being pulled with force and slipping off her shoulder. Someone had grabbed it and in just one second it wasn't there anymore. She saw the culprit getting away in a hurry with her bourse in his hands and without thinking she started to chase him in a panic.

"Hey! Come back! My bag!"

She ran as fast as she could, but that person seemed much more fit than she was. Her legs began to give way and she collapsed on the cement panting miserably and without energy.

"Oh, fuck!"

She shouted, clenching her fists against the ground. She had a lot of things in that bag; her wallet, mobile phone, house keys and even a small camera. That wasn't really happening, it couldn't be possible. What had she done to deserve such a punishment? Her eyes again began to burn, but before she could give up bursting into tears, she noticed a dark figure that with an inhuman leap overtook her and then throw the snatcher firmly on the sidewalk with a thump. Passers-by watched in disbelief the scene while Sebastian was constantly pressing the head of the thief on the asphalt, without erasing the fake smile from his sensual lips.

"Oh my.. this is really wrong."

He said with a disturbing relaxed tone.

"Come on, give that back and don't forget to apologize to her."

She got up slowly, dazed.

"Sebastian..? Did you catch him?"

She ran struggling with hurting legs and stopped right behind the butler.

"It's ok, Ojou-sama. The boy will return the bag to you. Right?"

She could hear the thief's cry. He was scared in front of Sebastian's actions and face, she could tell it by looking at his shaking body. But when she leaned forward to face him, she couldn't believe her eyes; he was just a kid, 15 or 16 years old, not older.

With a shaking hand, the boy handed her the purse and she couldn't help but notice his big black eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry..."

He whispered.

"I'm just... I wanted to help my family..."

She grabbed the bag, keeping it safe between her arms.

"What do you mean?"

She asked.

"I... my mum.. she's sick and... and... I don't know how to help her. She's gonna die..."

She could tell the boy lived in a really poor family. His clothes were dusted and scruffy.

"We have no money... my father left when I was 5 and my sister was in swaddling clothes. I... I don't know what do do!"

He started to cry and Sebastian's hold softened. The boy wasn't dangerous, not at all.

"We are hungry...and I'm totally powerless..."

He continued.

"I'm really sorry..."

In that moment, a cop joined them alarmed.

"What's happening here?"

Sebastian lifted the boy helping him to stand, but still he had his firm grip around his shoulders.

"Ah, nothing big, Sir. He's just a little thief."

"A thief?"

The cop immediately grabbed his wrist.

"Come with me, little brat!"

The kid's face was now twisted by fear and in that moment her pure and noble heart squeezed painfully.

"Wait!"

The cop lifted his gaze to her.

"What's wrong, Miss?"

She still had it. Although she was sure to have lost it, she still had her goodness.

"Please, treat him well.. he's just a kid. And also, I ask you to give him some food. His mother is sick, his sister is still a little child and they have no money."

The cop sighed and patted the boy's head.

"Is it true, brat?"

He just nodded, wiping the tears away with his sleeves.

"I understand. Well, come with me and tell me your story. I'll try to help you as much as I can."

He nodded again and started to walk away with the cop, but before turning the corner he shouted a "Thank you!" to her with a relieved smile.

And the good deed of the day was done.

"Are you ok?"

Sebastian asked again, touching her back gently.

"Stop asking that Sebastian. Please. I'm fine."

"I apologize. Come on, let's go home."

She could feel everyone's eyes still on them, but right now she didn't care at all. Holding the bag around her shoulder, she walked back to her car with the butler and in a coulpe of minutes the said "man" sped off, moving away from the district.

After a moment of silence he spoke, looking at her with the corner of his bloody eyes.

"You're too good, Young Mistress."

She continued to watch the street during the way and didn't turn her head to him.

"What?"

Sebastian smiled.

"That kid was a thief."

He explained.

"If I weren't there, you still would be in that district without your precious bag."

"But you were there, didn't you?"

Honestly, she was starting to feel a bit irritated.

"Yes. What I'm saying is that I think you were too good with him. He was robbing you after all."

She bit her lower lip and sighed.

"Sebastian, he was just hopeless. What could I do with a kid like him?"

"Well, that kid was robbing you. That is a fact."

Ok, now she was really irritated.

"You wanted to kill him, then? Is that what you're trying to say?"

She asked, raising her voice.

"I apologize. Making you angry wasn't my intention."

Too late, dude.

"By the way, no. I wasn't talking about that. I just think he should be punished in the right way, that's all."

He continued.

"I remember you, my dear butler, in this town there's still someone who's killing one woman after another without a specific reason. I think we shouldn't waste our time punishing an innocent kid like him!"

She couldn't forget that night. Going out walking in the park wasn't a solution, how could she be so foolish? She really thought something like that could help her to forget.

Well, she couldn't. And her body was still hurting.

"I apologize again, Ojou-sama. I shouldn't have."

He said calmly.

"Yes. You shouldn't have."

And after that, they continued their way home without saying a word.

* * *

***"Ojou-sama" means "Young Mistress". Since I like japanese really much, I decided to put this word randomly XD.**

**Oh, sorry again for my poor English! See ya in the next chapter!**


	4. Decision

**03. Decision**

She was standing into her room, brushing a hand along her big camera. That thing was incredibly precious to her and even though she was feeling like an empty shell, she didn't want to give up her life. She made a contract with a demon in order to save herself, she wanted to try her best until the "very end" without wasting her last moments on this earth. She touched her chest gently, right above the purple tattoo covered by her shirt.

"The tea is ready, Young Mistress. I also prepared some biscuits."

Sebastian said entering her room after knocking.

"I'm not hungry."

She replied.

"I insist, my Lady. You didn't eat much during lunch. If you want to go to work tomorrow you really need to recover some energy."

She hated to obey him, but he was definitely right. She needed to work, she couldn't stay another day locked at home like that.

"Ok."

"That camera looks really professional. You're a photographer, I guess?"

Walking toward him, she nodded.

"Yes. I work in a prestigious photography studio. It's been three years now."

She explained. Sebastian seemed really interested in her life, perhaps he just wanted to see how tasty her soul was.

* * *

The tea prepared by him was delicious, and so were his biscuits. Sebastian was really skilled and everything about him looked absolutely perfect. She wasn't used having a butler around, yet.. but after all he was filling the annoying emptyness she felt in that big house living alone, especially after the break up with her damn boyfriend.

"You did have appetite, after all."

He stated, taking the empty plate and cup with a satisfied smirk.

"Well, you know that saying, right? 'Appetite comes with eating.'"

Sebastian nodded.

"Right."

And with that, he disappeared into the kitchen.

She was sitting on her couch with a soft blanket on her legs. She spent the rest of the day in her house, thinking and walking around nervously. 'Tomorrow is Monday.' she continued to say to herself. 'Tomorrow I'll work, I won't stay without doing nothing.' Laying her head against the soft pillow, she started remembering all those times her grandmother was sitting right there, telling her a lot of incredible stories. Her grandfather died when she was 4, she couldn't remember him at all, but her granny was everything, maybe the most important person in her life.

Her parents always lived together, but they weren't in love with each other anymore. Her father was a thoughtless man; he started having an affair with another woman when she was only 6 years old but although she was too young, she perfeclty understood the gravity of that situation. Her mother cried everyday but she didn't left him just because of her. Also him, in the end, decided to stay with them, as if nothing happened and as if their love was still deep and true like a long time before. Actually he didn't want to start any session in court and since she was just a child, they would have fought legally in order to decide who would have taken her into custody. He wanted to avoid all kind of problems and then continued with his life while her mother did the same. Naturally he didn't stop meeting the other woman and the affair continued right under her eyes. Her mother came to accept that and her feelings for him totally died, day after day. That house was her only refuge and her grandmother the only one she could talk to. On Sunday, her parents dropped her there and came back to pick her up after dinner. That was the only day when she smiled. Her granny was magnificent; she looked younger than her age, she was full of life and was the most creative person in the world. She could paint, cook, sewing and repair stuff. Her imagination was like a new big world, a different dimention into her head. Every fairytale she told her was inexistent, she created them by herself so easily and she definetly preferred her stories than the classics "Snow White" and "Cinderella".

She loved them so much that she even wrote every single word in her secrets notebooks, she still had them closed in a drawer.

That woman was her support, even now that she turned 20. That's why when she discovered her grandmother was dying of cancer, the entire world fell on her. After her death, the lawyer read her will and a particoular sentence squeezed that small, demaged heart of hers:

"_I want to give my mansion to my beloved nephew. I want her to move there taking my place because I know how much she loves that house. No one will live there, except her. This is my greatest wish."_

And then, two days later, she started moving in that mansion escaping from her parents who continued to yell against each other since when she was a child. After her transfer they finally divorced and now her father formalized his engagement with that other woman.

She was so immersed in her memories that she didn't hear the bell ringing. She closed her eyes remembering her granny's beautiful smile, the thing she missed more than anything right now. And rubbing her hurting eyes, she heard footsteps coming into the livingroom.

"Youg Mistress, you have a guest."

Sebastian announced and she immediatly rose from the couch looking into his reddish eyes.

"What? Who are you talking abo-"

"GWEN!"

A familiar girl appeared next to him and with tears in her eyes she literally threw herself on her.

"Oh my God! You really are ok!"

She cried.

"Wha-Amanda?"

Her friend hugged her as hard as she could, rubbing her cheek against her hair. Sebastian was watching the scene with a really amused expression.

"Amanda.. you're hurting me... please, let me go!"

The girl with black hair released her and wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry, I was so worried about you.."

She said with a smile.

"I told you I was fine, didn't I?"

"Yes, but your voice was so strange this morning.. I thought that something might have happened, after all."

She bit her lip trying her best to hide the truth.

"But now that I see you, I think you really were just drunk. Gwen, you should control yourself, alcohol is a bad beast."

Safe.

"Ah.. yeah, you're right. I woke up with a terrible headache, that's why my voice sounded so strange. I should abolish alcohol, right?"

The girl nodded and took her hand with a friendly gesture.

"Excuse me."

Sebastian cleared his throught bringing their attention to him.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Miss?"

Amanda blushed looking at his smile and handsome appearence.

"Y-yes.. t-thank you very much."

She said nervously.

"I'll prepare some more tea, then."

And with a bow he disappeared again from the living room. Right after that, Amanda exploded like a volcano.

"Since when do you have a butler? Where the hell did you find that divine creature?"

She asked, controlling the volume in her voice.

"Oh... ehm.. well..."

She stifled a laugh thinking about Sebastian as a "devine creature", he was actually the opposite.

"You see.. it's a long story."

In the meanwhile, Sebastian was preparing some hot tea and placing other biscuits on the saucer with a sadistic, inquietant, dark smile.

"Then tell me! I have time!"

Amanda's eyes glistened.

"Err.. you know... he.. well, he's just an orphan. My granny often went to see him at the orphanage. She said that he had something special, that he was different from all the other orphans. Sadly, no one wanted to adopt him because he was a loner and she never stopped to take care of him, bringing him her special sweets and some toys. Years later, he left the orphanage and started leaving alone. He found a job after another and he was quite good in carrying out the others' demands. So, after the love he received from those who worked into the institute he grew up in and from my caring grandmother, he decided to do something for someone else too. That's why he started to be a butler."

She thought this lie was the most stupid one to tell, she was sure Amanda never would have believed such words. But when she saw the emotion in her eyes, she changed her mind.

"Oh.. your grandmother was such a great woman! She made so much volunteering, going to see all those abandoned children.."

She nodded. Although it was just a lie, her granny was really a big volunteer.

"And then? And then?"

The fake story she told seemed to have touched her. So, che continued.

"Then, the news that my grandmother died of cancer reached his ears and recently I found him in front of the door. I was a little upset at first. I mean, I didn't know who he really was.. but then, hearing his story, I understood. My granny talked about that special kid a lot of times.. I immediatly recognized him. He said he was so grateful to her that he wanted to do something to repay her. He asked me if I could hire him as my butler.. and I couldn't say no to him."

Amanda's eyes were now filled with tears.

"Poor baby... poor him... what a sad, but beautiful story..."

She couldn't believe her friend really trusted an idiocy like that, but she felt relieved at least.

"Oh but, weren't you afraid bringing a man like him into your house? You live all alone after all. And with all those scary stories... about the murdered girls..."

She suppressed a shudder and tried her best in order to erase those memories that were coming back into her head.

"I don't know, I just trusted him. His eyes were sincere, I just knew I could trust him. My grandmother did it, after all."

Amanda smiled.

"Yes, you're right! And oh! Red contacts are so cool on him!"

She didn't think to be so good in acting but apparently, she was. Lying like that to her was a real pain. Amanda was her best friend, she always could trust her and count on her friendship, especially after her granny's death.. but at the very moment, she couldn't say the truth to her. Definitely.

"Sorry for the wait. Here you are your tea, Miss."

Sebastian came back with a small carriage, a cup of tea and some inviting biscuits were perfectly placed on it. He took the hot cup with his gloved hands and gently giving it to Amanda.

"Be careful, it's really hot."

He said with his sensual tone and fake smile. Amanda blushed again and tears appeared in her blue eyes for the third time.

"T-thank you. You are so kind. An orphan like you, grew up in solitude, with such a force in his soul... I so admir you!"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and his bloody look fell on his Mistress. She moved her eyes away, feeling a little embarrassed for her friend's sentence.

God, she didn't expect something like that.

"Orphan?"

He asked, confused.

"Yes. Gwen told me your story.. I feel so touched right now."

She continued before starting drinking her tea. Sebastian was still looking at his Mistress, without erasing his immaculate smile. She begged him with her [color] eyes and his grin grew.

"Oh, yes. I can remember those hard times. But now, I am very glad to serve a woman like Miss Gwen."

Amanda sighed.

"Ah, I so envy you Gwen."

And continued drinking her tea, eating a biscuit between sips. She sighed mentally and smiled nervously while her butler was having a silent fun.

* * *

Sebastian invited Amanda to stay with them for dinner and the black haired girl immediatly accepted, with red cheeks and happiness painted on her face.

Not that Gwen didn't want her friend, but actually she wasn't in the right mood in having guests for dinner.

Sebastian cooked everything again, both her and Amanda offered to help but he kindly refused. The two girls continued to chat sitting on the couch, Amanda was talkative as always and it was really difficult to follow her. She just didn't want her to discovered something was wrong so she tried her best to smile and talking with her as much as she could.

When Sebastian announced that dinner was ready, they stood up from the couch and followed him into the kitchen. Entering the room, a wonderful smell filled their nostrills.

"I prepared spaghetti with meat sauce. Then I made scrambled eggs with sausage and chips and as dessert we have a chocolate pudding."

Sebastian explained and Amanda's eyes were so wide that Gwen thought they could fall at any moment.

"You're incredible Sebastian! Everything looks so good!"

And she literaly ran to the table. With his fake smile, the butler moved the chair helping their guest to sit. He was about to do the same with his Mistress but she refused his help thanking him and telling she could perfecly sit on her own. Sebastian bowed and turned to leave, but Gwen stopped him calling his name and holding her fork.

"You can stay."

She said.

"Really, Ojou-sama? I don't want to disturb you."

"You can stay."

She repeated with an almost imperceptible anger. She didn't want to stay alone with Amanda, she didn't know what to talk about anymore.

"Of course!"

Amanda reassured him. Sebastian continued to smile and bowed again.

"Thank you very much, then."

And he sit in front of his Mistress, next to the guest.

"Ahhh this pasta is so good!"

Amanda said chewing spaghetti. Sebastian thanked her again and watched Gwen that was eating silently, but he could se the approval into her look.

"Ahh.. I always tell my boyfriend he must learn to cook, but he never does. If I could eat a good meal prepared with his hands just for me, I'd be the happiest girl in the world, but no! He never listen to me!"

Gwen suddenly stopped eating and glared to her with a glacial look.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'd be better without him. Maybe I should break up with him.."

"Oh right. Then, what are you waiting for?"

Oh, perfect. Now she felt touched in her weakest point. She spoke without thinking, spitting her words with a dismissive tone.

Sebastian started watching her with curiosity in his ruby irises and Amanda frozed, with her mouth half opened to eat another bite of pasta.

"What..?"

Her friend now looked a little startled, but she couldn't stop herself.

"You said you want to break up with him, right? Then do it. Break his heart into pieces and make him cry his soul out. Watch him suffering for you and then, if you enjoy it, please tell me."

Amanda was speechless and she laid the fork into her plate. Then, realizing something, she covered her mouth with both of her hands feeling incredibly guilty.

"Oh my god, Gwen. I'm so sorry! I was... please, forgive me! I didn't mean it!"

She drank a sip of water, without looking at her.

"If you don't mean it, you shouldn't even joke about this."

Amanda lowered her look laying her eyes onto her lap.

"You're right. I'm so sorry.. I really am."

They continued to eat in silence and neither Gwen or Amanda dare to say anything more. Sebastian didn't interfered with respect to them but covering his mouth with the right gloved hand, he couldn't stop smiling with satisfaction, feeling awfully amused.

* * *

"Gwen, you sure you're not angry with me?"

Amanda asked while Sebastian helped her to wear her coat. Gwen sighed and shook her head.

"I told you. I didn't want to attack you like that, I am sorry too."

Amanda smiled and took her hand again.

"Gwen, you were right and I was definitely wrong. I shouldn't have. Your reaction was justified and I deserved it."

She didn't smile back, but nodded with a deep sigh.

"Gwen, I hope you'll be ok soon.."

Her friend said leaving her hand.

"Uh? I am ok, really."

She lied again.

"I don't think so, Gwen. I know you too well and.. your eyes are..."

She look into her blue orbs waiting for her to continue.

"My eyes are..?"

"...so empty."

She wasn't surprise to hear that, after all she already knew to be completely empty. Everything she had was now lost and her life was a perfect crap. She never had a real family, her beloved grandmother died leaving her alone and this right after that her boyfriend broke up with her in the worst possible way.

And then... "that" happened.

"I'm just tired. I told you this isn't a good period."

"Yes, you did and it's fine with me. I'm just worried about you so please, take care."

Amanda was sincere. She was probably the only one she could trust now, but she still had to hide the truth about her and the black butler.

"I will."

She said.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise Amanda."

Her friend smiled sadly and Sebastian walked her to the door.

* * *

"That was really interesting."

Sebastian said turning off the light of her room. She was into her bed illuminated just by the small lamp on the bedside table while she was cheking new e-mails with her white macbook.

"What are you talking about?"

She was a little disappointed seeing her mailbox filled just with advertisement.

"Your reaction before."

Sebastian explained, smiling. She turned off the computer and the butler gently grabbed it before placing it on the desk.

"What exacly did you find interesting, Sebastian?"

The butler smirked and his red orbs shined for just two seconds in the darkness.

"You looked so frustrated. You had a boyfriend, right?"

He really was a demon. He enjoyed every moment of pain for her, he enjoyed seeing her suffering.

"Yeah, I had one. What's the point?"

"What happened with him?"

This was enough.

"I think you already know. Now please, leave me alone."

She turned the small light off and laid against the pillow.

"He left you, right? He broke up with you."

"Just get the fuck out of here, Sebastian!"

He could hear her heart pounding violently against her chest and unconsciously licked his lower lip.

"I'm sorry young Mistress. I did it again, right?"

Sebastian was visibly amused and walked toward the bed with his elegant bearing.

"Please, rest. Tomorrow it'll be a new day of work for you."

He touched her upper arm with a light stroke but that was enough to hurt her.

"You're still covered with bruises, Ojou-sama."

He said touching the livid.

"Yes, well. They hurt if you touch them, you know?"

He giggled and lifted the blanket covering her up to the neck.

"Call me tonight, if you need anything."

She replied just with a "Mh." and sinked her face into the soft pillow. Sebastian walked away and grabbed the door's handle, slowly closing it taking two steps back.

"Goodnight, Young Mistress."

And he disappeared behind the door. She found herself into the complete darkness and felt her eyes burning again, but she decided not to pour out even a tear 'cause the next day she wanted to look perfect at work, as if nothing happened, as if it was just a Monday like any other. She didn't want to cry anymore, she wanted to act strong, putting the shit aside once again. She had to do that for herself and for her beloved grandmother that wasn't in this world anymore. Breathing deeply she closed her eyes, freeing the brain from all the negative thoughts and waiting for the sleep to come.

In the meanwhile Sebastian was walking along the corridor laughing quitely and touching his left hand right on the purple tattoo that shined under the white cloth.

* * *

She was walking along the main street under the streetlighs, it was night and she couldn't see no one around her. She felt afraid of something and a shiver ran along her spine, but she couldn't stop and continued to walk. She didn't even know where her feet were taking her, she was just following them. The disturbing silence was broken only by the sound of her shoes, she could hear her footsteps rumble all around.

Suddenly she noticed something from the distance. Something red, spread all over on the cement. She knew it was dangerous, she knew she had to run away, but somehow something was pushing her forward. She continued walking until she reached a big pool of blood.

Looking around, she found herself surrounded by murdered females and satanic patterns painted everywhere. Where did all that come from?

She felt herself shaking by fear and a pair of cold hands grabbed her shoulders from behind. She immediately screamed trying to free herself from that grip but in the end she was thrown down on the ground. Those hands started grabbing her clothes, tearing them with force. She tried to fight, to kick the delinquent away, but without success.

"Help! Somebody help me!"

She shouted with all her might but it seemed London became desert all of a sudden.

"No! Please, don't!"

And all that she saw, was her half naked body under a man in the shadows and a big blade against her skin that began cutting her.

That was when she woke up, bathed in sweat while screaming like a mad. She still felt two palms against her shoulders and couldn't stop shouting.

"It's ok, young Mistress, it's me."

She stopped immediatly hearing Sebastian's voce. Panting she raised her look meeting a pair of red orbs that shined in the darkness. Their figures were illuminated by the soft moonlight that was sinking through the curtains.

"Seba...stian...?"

She tried to catch her breath and to remove those terrible images from her mind.

"Are you ok? Your screams were so loud, did you have a nightmare?"

His voice was calm as always, but she felt as if something was holding her breath.

"I... they..."

Her heart was pounding in her throat.

"Shh, calm down, it's ok young Mistress. I'm here with you."

He touched her cheeks with his gloved big hands and she continued panting digging her nails into his gloves, looking directly into his bloody irises.

"Go back to sleep now, it's only 2 in the morning."

He said, but she shook her head.

"They won't stop, Sebastian! They aren't done, yet!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? You had a really bad dream, uh? Now please, rest."

She shook her head again.

"Please! Listen to me!"

Sebastian sighed and caressed her cheeks, her nails were still into his gloves, he could fill them almost against his skin.

"As you wish, my Lady. Tell me what's happening."

She didn't catch her breath, yet. She couldn't.

"They won't stop.. they're killing, killing and killing. Someone has to stop them! They must be stopped!"

She look scared, totally in panic.

"You're talking about that secret organization, right? You don't have to worry about that. I saved you, right? If you have me by your side, nothing will happened to you. I promise."

She closed her eyes, feeling misunderstood.

"That's not the point."

Sebastian moved his hands away and raised her chin with his index finger.

"What's the point, then?"

He asked sweetly.

"They will kill again and again."

Sebastian nodded.

"They're criminals, what do you expect?"

Nothing. She didn't expect nothing good.

"They must be stopped."

She said again.

"the police is dealing with this case already."

"But without success. Do you know how many men did they capture? Non even one! Two of them are dead because of you and I'd be dead too, if you hadn't been there!"

He killed them. They deserved it.

"So, what are you going to do?"

He asked, now without smiling.

"I..."

She bit her lower lip and her eyes glowed in the soft moonlight.

"Someone has to stop them.. and.. if the police can't do it..."

"If the police can't do it...?"

She could see her face reflected into his red orbs.

"...then we can."

Sebastian seemed a perfect statue, sitting on the mattress in front of her without even blinking.

"Sebastian, you are a demon. I saw what you did to them, your power is unparalleled."

He could go far with a single jump and those arms of his were the strongest into the world.

"This morning you introduced yourself to me. You said you will grant my wishes, until my soul belongs to you. This means you can't eat me if I don't realize my goals before, right?"

His fake smile appeared once again.

"Yes. It works like that."

"Then.."

She tried to compose herself and took a deep breath.

"I will become a great photographer.. and I'll free this town from that crap. You will help me Sebastian, this is an order."

He started giggling and lifted his left hand. The purple tattoo shined under the white cloth, together with the one she had on her chest. His red eyes suddenly became pink and phosphoreshent.

"Yes, my Lady."

She nodded, pleased by his reaction. She did know a decision like that was absolutely crazy, but what happened to her was enough. She thought her life was useless and without a value, but facing death she understood the real importance of it. A lot of girls and womens died, killed but those people and she couldn't accept a cruelty like that. She felt solidarity with them, with all those parents who lost a daughter and all the men that lost their love.

She couldn't live like that. London was a really beautiful city and they were ruining it.

She lied down touching her humid forehead. Sebastian moved a strand of hair from her perfect face and looked at her with his sadistic smile before tucking in.

"I will help you. I will be here until the end, so don't be afraid. But now you really need some good rest."

He stood up from the mattress and turned to leave, but before he could make a single step, she grabbed his sleeve with a strong hold.

"Wait!"

She didn't know what she was doing, her body and her mouth moved on their own.

"What's wrong, Ojou-sama?"

Sebastian asked, unflappable.

"I..."

She didn't want him to go away, she didn't want to stay alone.

"Please, stay.."

Sebastian looked a bit surprise at first, bu then his fake smile appeared again on his perfect lips.

"As you wish. I'll stay here with you until you fall asleep."

He took her hand with his bigger one and sat down on the bed next to her. Her figers were shaking, so Sebastian started caressing the back of her hand. She knew he was just playing with her, she knew he wanted to eat her soul.. but currently his touch and his warmth felt so good that she didn't want them to end. She just needed someone by her side, someone that could protect her. Sebastian was perfect for this role, even though she was now living with a real demon. She closed her eyes, slowly, enjoying the feeling of his hot hands on hers and little by little she fell into the world of dreams with his crimson pupils on.

**Sebastian's POV**

I continued caressing her hand enjoying the situation I was in. I lift my left hand and removed the glove using my teeth, exposing my purple tattoo. Using my now nude fingers, I touched her skin delicately and I was definetly satisfied founding it softer than I was expecting. Then, moving my fingers away from her hand, I reached for her chest under the warm blankets. Silently and sinuously, I lowered them up to her belly, admiring her delicate visage now more relaxed. I started unbottoning her pijama and opening it, I saw the same purple symbol imprinted in her pink, delicious skin. Moving my fingers against it, both our tattoes shined again in the darkness and I couldn't help but feel finally amused and satisfied about my delicate prey.

I ate so much souls that I lost count, but she was absolutely the best prize I was winning.

Her soul wasn't ready, yet. Maybe I had to wait months, or an year or even more, but with such a great human being, I was sure I could wait patiently. That girl was really appetizing in every way; that sweet and delightful perfume, the perfect skin, so soft and velvety, that perfect yet curvy body, those pinky and uttered lips.

I caressed her chest with my fingertips, my black nails against her white skin created a wonderful contrast and I admired her evident curves hidden behind the half-opened shirt. I traced every single pattern on the tattoo and then buttoned up her pijama before covering her again with the blankets. Licking my lips I moved another strand of hair that fell on her face and I placed her hand on the mattress. I stood up and walked silently toward the door.

"You are completely mine from now on."

I whispered before closing it.

"And now, I have to make the necessary preparations for tomorrow."

I said to myself holding a torch along the corridor.

* * *

**Ghghgh.. Sebas-chan you are so perverted! XD **


	5. The show begins

**04. The show begins**

She took her cup filled with hot tea and looked at the old woman entering into the room. She was carrying a silver tray with a different kind of biscuits laid on it and her big, beautiful smile warmed Gwen's heart the same way it always did in the past.

"Biscuits are ready!" She sang. The girl giggled and took a sip of tea.

"They look yummy."

The woman laid the tray on the coffee table and sit in the couch in front of Gwen.

"Bon appetite, then!"

She took one of those chocolate cookies and slowly took a bit. Its taste filled her senses and she closed her eyes with satisfaction.

"So good.."

The woman's smile grew wider.

"Glad you like them, sweetie."

"It's useless. You're the best in everything, granny." She said, taking another biscuit.

"Me? No, dear. I'm just a ghost."

Looking at her lap, she sighed.

"But you're still beautiful."

Gwen's grandmother giggled again and she poured some tea into her empty cup.

"Look who's talking. You're like an angel, Gwen. You're becoming more beautiful day by day. You look like your mother when she was 20."

She smiled back to her and nodded her head.

"Yeah.. they told me that."

She put the cup on the table and bit nervously her lower lip.

"Sweetie.."

The woman's expression suddenly changed and she could read a suddenly sadness into her wonderful blue irises.

"I'm so sorry."

Hearing that, she immediatly understood what she meant with those simple words.

"It's ok, granny."

"No, dear. I don't think it is."

The woman put her cup on the table and stood up from the sofa moving next to her.

"You aren't fine. Are you?"

She took her hand sweetly, transmitting all her warmth to the young lady.

"Granny, I..."

"You suffered so much, you had a lot of bad times.. and I wasn't here for you Gwen, I wasn't here by your side."

She felt tears forming into her eyes, but she didn't want to cry anymore, she just promised that to herself.

"It's not your fault. You were sick."

Gwen's granny shook her head.

"I'm so sorry. I really am."

She smiled and caressed her hand. Despite tha age, her skin was still incredibly smooth.

"I miss you, granny."

The woman leaned forward kissing her forehead.

"I know, dear. But remember that you're not alone and you'll never be. You will have me by your side whatever happens and I'll protect you right from Heaven. So please, promise me that you'll be strong, promise me that you won't give up your life."

She sight again and looked away.

"I'm afraid I already did. I sell my soul to a demon in order to save myself last night. Sooner or later, when I'll reach my goals, he will eat my soul taking my life away."

She felt almost guilty about that. Her granny took good care of her. She wanted to see her growing up like a respectable and successful woman and now she concluded a contract with a sadistic demon. What a shame.

But Gwen felt a warm palm pressing against her cheek and her golden/brown orbs met her blue ones one more time. Why she was smiling?

"It's ok, my dear. It's ok." She said stroking her face.

"But granny.. how can you...? I mean, you should be mad at me."

"I don't have a reason to be mad."

"But.. did you hear what I said? I have a contract with-"

"Yes. I know. But don't worry about that, ok?"

She squeezed her hand.

"What..?"

"Who knows what will happen, Gwen Things can change, you know? Things are not always as they appear."

She still couldn't understand a word.

"I don't.."

"You will understand at the end of this story. So now please, don't worry about it. Think just about yourself. Think about your job, your dreams and your goals."

She didn't know how to reply. She was wondering what did she want to say with those confusing words, but the more she thought about it, the more she felt confused.

"Ok? I'll be right here, next to you. Never forget that."

She relaxed a bit and smiled. Her grandmother had a strange, magical power able to make her feel.. free.

Then, a big and warm flash of light wrapped around them and second by second she couldn't feel her granny's touch anymore.

* * *

"Good morning Young Mistress. Breakfast is ready."

Gwen opened her eyes finding Sebastian in front of the window while he was moving the curtains away. The sunlight hit her in the face and she scratched her eyes yawning.

"Good morning.." She said removing the blankets.

Red jumped onto her bed and happily liked her face, she smiled and scratched his fluffy head. Josephine, her black cat, rub herself against Sebastian's legs. It seemed she really liked him, that bitch.

"Did I interrupt a good dream, Ojou-sama?"

She looked at him, putting her slippers on.

"How do you know?"

"You were smiling." Sebastian said, smirking.

He offered his big gloved hand to her and she took it allowing him to help her up.

"Yes, I was having a really good dream." She answered, moving a strand of hair off her face.

"Glad to hear that. Now, you need to eat something. A long day is waiting for you."

He took her dressing gown from the chair and opened it. Gwen slipped her arms into the sleeves and he helped her tiying the cotton belt.

"I made some tea, pancackes, eggs with bacon and toast."

She felt her stomach growl.

"Sounds good. I'm hungry."

Sebastian smirked and bowed politely in front of her.

"Glad to hear that. I'll be waiting for you into the dining room."

His red eyes sparkled and a shiver ran along her spine. Everytime she looked at his demonic expression she just felt chills here and there, but still, she didn't know if it was fear or something indefined.

"Ok." She nodded and walked away.

Entering the bathroom Gwen removed her gown and pijama studying her image reflected into the mirror. Her eyes were still empty but she looked less pale and tired. Two days had passed since that accident and obviously she remembered every single detail about that horrible episode. However, a glimmer of hope reborn inside of her thinking about her granny's words and reassuring smile.

After a quick shower she rapidly dressed herself, brushed her hair, put her make-up on and reached the dining room where Sebastian was patiently waiting for her.

"Ah, here you are. Please, sit."

Gwen immediatly sat in front of her cup and Sebastian started serving her. Those pancakes smelled really good and their taste was even better. Sebastian's skills in cooking were amazing, nothing to say.

"Could you give me the recipe? They're so good."

"Thank you so much, Young Mistress. Sure, anything you want." He bowed again.

He still was a real novelty for her and she felt weird having a so perfect (demon)butler around, but feeling so full of attentions was anything but bad. Actually she really missed that sensation, she missed having someone taking good care of her.

After she finished the magnificient breakfast she washed her teeth and put her shoes on.

"I'll be back around 6, maybe 7 pm." She said tying the strings.

"You can do everything you want while I'm away. Clean the house, going out, just anything fitful or stupid, ok?"

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "Of course. But please, Young Mistress. Let me accompany you."

Gwen looked up at him.

"It's not necessary, you know."

"I insist. I would be very pleased if I could take you to work."

"Ok. If you really care.." She said with a sighed and standing up from the bed.

"Thank you very much. Here."

He landed her the black coat and she wore it tying its buttons one by one. He did the same with his own dark coat without removing his gaze from Gwen. He stood there admiring her beauty and appetizing body while she grabbed her bag from the desk and walked away. Obviously she didn't notice his gaze, so lost she was in her own thoughts. She still was feeling the warmth of her granny's hand on her cheek and it was like she was there, in that house, sit on the couch waving goodbye. She wasn't sure that was just a dream, it felt so.. real.

She closed the Mansion's door and Sebastian sit in her car, waiting again. Did he want to drive even today? Oh well.

"Black really suits you, you know that?" He said, starting the engine.

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"I like it when you wear black, Young Mistress."

He probably was refering to her long coat. Gwen really liked black. She always did. It was so misterious, so strong, so sexy.. she had a lot of black clothes, she felt at ease wearing them.

"Thank you then." She replied.

Sebastian didn't say anything more, but his smirk was still painted on his pale lips and the car sped off the large garden.

* * *

"Good morning." She said entering the studio.

"Oh, good morning Gwen!"

"Good morning Gwen!"

Her colleagues greeted her and she smiled placing the bag on her desk.

"Gwen there was a call for you 5 minutes ago." Said Carrie, a blonde girl with a pair of big glasses.

"A call? Already?"

"Yes. His name was Roland Jameson, he said he talked to you already." She explained.

"Ah yes. He wants a photoshoot for his daughter's marriage. I'll call him back in 10 minutes, thank you Carrie."

The girl smiled happily. "I'm so proud of you, Gwen. It's a honor to work with someone like you. I admir your work and I hope to become as good as you someday."

She knew how much Carrie respected her. She started to work in that studio a year before, just because she saw one of her photoshoots and she instantely fell in love with her skills.

"You're so kind. Thank you very much. I am sure you'll be a great photographer too. Just do your best and continue to study."

Carrie nodded and went back to her desk.

Gwen turned the computer on and took her organizer. She scrolled the long list of numbers until she found the one she was looking for.

"Good morning, Gwen."

She raised her look from the page and smiled to her chief. "Good morning, Mr. Martin."

The man wore a big smile and walked into his private office. The studio she worked in was pretty big, one of the most prestigious and wanted of London.

Roger Martin was a man around 50 but he looked much younger. He was tall and athletic, he was married to a beautiful model and he had a 22 years old son who was working Abroad. He was a really good director and Mr. Martin was really proud of him. The chief was probably the best photographer of England, that's why she couldn't find a better job than that.

Gwen started opening Photoshop and dialed her customer's number. His daughter was 20 years old and she was going to marry an important lawyer. He wanted to commemorate a so special event with a wonderful photoshoot and he just chose her.

Although she totally hated weddings that was her job and she didn't want to stand back, not now that she needed to be busy, needed to do something and fill her days.

"Perfect. Thank you very much Mr. Jameson, have a nice day." She ended the call and sighed. After all that job was everything she had.

"Oh my...again..."

Her thoughts broke when she heard Carrie's voice again.

"What's happening?" Josh, another colleague, walked to her desk with a cup of coffee in his right hand.

Carrie was reading the newspaper and her face was now twisted in fear and worry.

Maybe Gwen already knew what she was reading.

"Look here." She pointed the page and Josh read.

"Oh God..."

"Guys, what's the matter?" She asked, although she knew the answer.

"Gwen..it happened again. Another girl.. another girl was found killed tonight."

Great.

"I see..."

A new wave of anger invaded her. She knew how it felt, she knew the terror that girl experienced before dying, she knew everything.

"Aren't you scare?" Josh asked.

"You girls are so pretty.. if I were you I definitely would be scared to death."

"Of course I'm scared.." She said.

Yes, she really was and now that she was remembering again she found herself shaking.

"Oh dear, you're trembling. Are you cold?" He asked walking up to her.

"No.. I'm fine."

She wasn't.

"Gwen.. you're scared! Oh my, I'm so sorry.. I shouln't have..."

"It's ok, Josh."

He looked really worried and guilty with those green puppy eyes.

"I'm fine. Don't worry." She smiled, or at least she tried.

Josh sighed and patted her shoulder before returning to his desk.

"I don't know what to think." Carrie said.

"It seems the police is doing nothing."

The police can't do nothing, she thought.

"Well.. time to work."

Gwen watched her rearrange some documents and typing something in her computer.

Carrie looked like a shy and insicure girl, but she was a really hard worker despite the various tense situations. Josh was a little lazy, but he was a great stylist and his photos were good too. He was a nice guy with a big heart and honest eyes, not to say he was totally gay.

She liked working with them. They were two good friends to talk with during work and they didn't know much about her private life. She could be herself without fear stupid annoying questions like "are you ok..?".

Trying to set all the bad memories aside, she opened a couple a photos and started to work on them as if nothing happened.

* * *

"You're becoming more and more skilled day by day, Gwen." Mr. Martin complimented her.

"I'm just working hard, this is my dream after all. Thank you Mr. Martin, you're so kind with me."

The man smiled with admiration. It was pretty clear she was his favourite. She started to work for him after Josh, but her skills were exactly what he was looking for.

"And I am so glad to have a worker like you. You're honoring the Martin Studio."

"Thank you so much."

"Photography is art. It comes directly from our hearts. I'm sure you'll never forget this."

"Of course."

He smiled again and lighted a cigarette. "You can go now. See you tomorrow."

She nodded and whishd him a good evening walking away. Mr. Martin was the best chief she could ever find, so respectful, so generous and so honest.

"Waaaaah...oh man...oh man... this is a mirage..."

She found Josh waving in front of the showcase. He was pretty funny to watch, but that was the side of his personality that she prefered.

"Ehy, what did you see out there?" Gwen asked giggling.

"Look Gwen, look! He's an angel!"

He? So he was fangirling on someone, uh?

"This time I have to say he's right." Carrie said watching the street through the glass.

"Oh my, he looks like a model!"

She started to feel a little curious, but a strange suspicion appeared inside of her. She walked to the window and after a long pause her jaw dropped.

Outside, laid against her own car, there was Sebastian with eye closed and arms crossed against his chest. What really caught her attention were his new clothes. He wasn't wearing his black suit anymore, he had a pair of modern jeans torn here and there, a black low-cut shirt, a grey jacket and a pair of black leather shoes. On his left hand, she could notice, he had a single black glove just to hide his mark. On his right hand the black nails were visible.

Every passer-by noticed him, women went crazy, men went jealous and it was like he was under a spotlight on an invisible stage. He was...handsome. She couldn't deny it.

"Sebastian?" His name escaped her lips without hesitation and her colleagues turned their head to Gwen.

"What? You know him? You know that magnificent creature? Who is he? Who? Tell meeee!" Josh acted like a girl and grabbed her sleeve.

Carrie was surprised and moved her gaze repeatedly from him to her.

"Gwen, is that your boyfriend?" She asked and Josh pulled her sleeve up and down like a child. "Eeeeh? Is he your boyfriend? Why didn't you tell me you had a so hot boyfriend? You're meeeean!"

She blushed and shooked her head. "No! Of course not! I don't have a boyfriend anymore, remember?"

"Isn't he a new one?"

"No Josh, he isn't. He's just my..." She stopped. How could she tell them who he really was?

"Your...?" They asked in chorus.

"My.. well.. my butler." Finally, she found the courage to speak.

"Butler?"

"It's a long story, I'll tell you nex time, ok?"

They looked outside again to see if anything in him changed. He was still in the same position as before, if it wasn't for his now opened red eyes and mischievous smile.

Was he staring at her?

"I'm gonna faint.. he's wearing contacts... and that smile is killing me. He looks like a.. sexy demon."

"Err..see you tomorrow!" Gwen grab her bag and ran nervously to the door.

"You have to tell us EVERYTHING tomorrow!" Carrie ordered.

"Every single detail!" Josh continued.

She just laughed with tense and literally threw herself outside. "Bye guys!" And closed the door behind her with a slam.

* * *

"What's that?" She asked looking at her hands in her lap to avoid his satisfied expression.

"What's what, Young Mistress?" He asked in amusement, watching the street in front of him during the drive.

"Those clothes. Where are they from?"

"You don't like them?"

Oh yes. He really was enjoying the situation.

"It's not that. I mean.. did you buy them? I didn't know you have money."

She didn't even know he could find the place she worked to, but after all she was sitting next to a demon.

"Well, after I cleaned every angle of the house I started to feel a little bored. Since you told me I could do everything I wanted, I decided to have a nice walk."

She couldn't image him doing shopping like Josh. It was highly likely he didn't really pay for those outfit.

"I see."

Sebastian chuckled and turned the corner. She didn't like it. She didn't like the way she was feeling for him, she didn't like the strong attraction she suddenly had to him. First of all she knew him just from 48 hours or a little more. Second, he was her butler and so it had to be. Third, more important, he was a demon and she should have been afraid of his smirk and his bloody eyes.

Yet she wasn't.

The car entered in the garden and she got out taking the keys from her bag. Sebastian parked masterfully and Gwen opened the door living it opened for him.

Without saying a word she removed her coat and shoes, she greeted Red and Josephine sweetly and then sit on the couch feeling a little bit tired.

"Dinner will be ready soon, Youg Mistress. Please relax during my preparation."

She could notice he didn't have the intention to change his clothes. He was doing that on purpose, now without doubts.

He disappeared into the kitchen and she laid down, in that moment she noticed the newspaper folded on the coffee table and her heartbeat increased again when she read one of the various news reported in the main page.

"_Another woman has been found dead tonight. The misterious murders continue." _

That was what Carrie and Josh were reading that morning. She couldn't understand the meaning of that. Why they were killing women? What about all those satanic rituals? What was really happening? Who was behind all and why was he doing that?

She couldn't find an answer, but she could try to do something. She wasn't alone now, she wasn't helpless and weak, she had a demon by her side. Gwen couldn't forget that torture, she couldn't forget the way they touched her, they hurt her, they..almost raped her. She definitely wanted her revenge and Sebastian was merely a tool in her hands.

Gwen stood up with the paper creased into her hand and walked into the kitchen. Red and Josephine were eating their food happily and Sebastian was in front of the stove with the sleeves folded up.

"Something's wrong, Young Mistress?" He asked without turning.

He didn't see her come, but he knew she was there. She approached him stopping next to him and bit her lower lip.

"Sebastian, I wanna go out tonight."

This time he turned to her and with a piece of roast meet between his fingers he raised his hand to her lips. She opened her mouth and Sebastian put the food in her mouth gently.

"Really? Where do you want to go?" He asked watching her chewing.

The roast was aphrodisiac, she never ate something so good before.

"Mh.. well.. Disco." The incredible taste was a little distracting.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you liked to dance."

"It's not that. You promised to help me with this murders case, remember? I want to do something starting from now, I can't wait any longer."

He nodded and placed the meals on the table.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked calmly.

"They act in public, right? They choose the perfect victim between thousand women. They did the same with me in that pub, I'm sure they could do it in a bigger and more crowded place like a discotheque." She explained.

"I see." He said smiling.

"Is that a problem for you, demon?" She asked with irritation.

Sebastian chuckled and invited her to sit with a hand gesture. "Of course not. I am your servant now, I'm here do to everything you want me to." He lowered so that his lips grazed the shell of her ear. "Until the day you will be completely mine."

Another shiver shook her.

"Well then. You will come with me tonight. I think I know the perfect place to go."

Sebastian nodded again and bowed down. "Yes, my Lady."

* * *

Gwen rummaged through her clothes into the closet searching for something good to wear. She didn't like to be noticed but this time it was kind of needy. She had a plan and nothing would go wrong. Finally she found what she wanted and started changing herself. She wore a pair of black leggings, a black long shirt that looked like a mini dress and black boots. As already said she really liked black.

Gwen looked at herself into the mirror and smiled. She wasn't particularly exposed but being so fitted those clothes showed her curves the best.

If she wanted to be noticed she needed to wear something like this. Normally she would wear pants and shirt because she hated to show her body like that in public.

"Are you ready, Young Mistress?" Sebastian asked behind the door.

"Yes. Come in."

He entered the room and stared at her figure.

"My my, ins't that too much?" He asked. Actually he sounded kind of content.

"Shut up. I have no choice-" Looking at him she noticed he had changed his clothes too. This time he was wearing a black bloose (of course the first two bottons were undone), black jeans and the same shoes and glove as before. How many clothes did he have now in his personal imaginary closet?

"Are you ready to go, then?"

"Yes. Let's go."

They wore their coats and went out of the Mansion.

"Ah Sebastian, just one thing."

"What is that, Young Mistress?"

"This time I'll drive." She ordered and she was categorical.

Sebastian smirked and followed her. "As you wish."

* * *

She drove for something like 50 minutes or so and finally they arrived where she wanted to go. Despite it was just Monday, the parking was almost full and that gave her a beautiful confirmation: it really was crowded.

When they reached the entry of the club, a tough man stopped them controlling their bag and pockets. Seeing they had nothing like drugs he let them go and they could put their things into the first empty locker. She thought maybe it would be hard for anyone to go there with drugs hidden somewhere, by the way everything is possible nowadays. One thing was pretty sure: those individuals were experts, not to forget they were killing a woman after another right under the eyes of the Police.

Entering the main room they could hear the music rumble all around. It was still a little bit late so the dancefloor wasn't crowded as it would be at midnight, but everyone who wanted to dance starting from 11 pm was free to do it.

"I think we should be patient and wait for an hour or so." Sebastian said bringing his lips to her ear because of the high volume.

"Yeah, you're right."

Gwen could see a lot of girls were staring at Sebastian and chatting animatedly. It seemed they wanted to approach him and invite him to their table but they stopped half way because of their shiness. Also, they maybe thought Gwen was his girlfriend and they didn't know what to do.

Gwen just sighed and grabbed his sleeve.

"Let's take something to drink."

They moved to the bar and she ordered a cocktail. Sebastian didn't order anything but it wasn't a surprise, he never ate either.

They stayed in that spot for the next 60 minutes waiting for the best moment to enter the scene. Gwen was upset, continuing to look around searching for who knows who. Noticing her stress, Sebastian took her hand and moved to her ear once again.

"Everything will be ok, Young Mistress." He said with a languid tone. "I'm here with you, you have no need to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid." She said trying to avoid his touch.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Maybe it's better if you-"

"I am sure about this, so shut up and do what I say." She snapped her hand away from his and took a deep sigh.

"Yes. As you wish." He said unflappable.

His smirk was still there and she had the feeling he liked her even more when she was so rude.

Meanwhile midnight had finally come and they could hear the dj speking into his microphone.

"Good evening boys and girls! Are you ready to shake this place?"

Everyone screamed "Yeees!" and Gwen could see the dacefloor was now as crowded as she wanted. She wondered how that place was on Friday or Saturday.

"Young Mistress?" Sebastian was waiting for an oder, so she took his hand and dragged him to the dancefloor. She looked around searching for something suspicious but everything seemed so damn normal at the moment.

"So? What do you want me to do?"

The music was higher than before, the dj was already working hard and people began to lash out freely.

"Well, let's just throw ourselves into the fray." She said. "Or dancing is forbidden for you demons?" This time she sounded incredibly michievous.

"Just watch."

Gwen walked away from him going through the crowed with sensual moves. **Only girl (in the world)** by the famous singer **Rihanna** was playing and she could feel the floor shaking to the rythm under her feet. She reached the middle of the dancefloor and raised an arm with a sinuous move, then she did the same with the other waving slowly with her pelvis. When the chorus started the music became stronger and that was the moment when she really danced. Her brown hair fluttered everytime she shook her head, the movement of her pelvis was hypnotizing and three guys started to approach her watching her every move with hungry eyes. She continued to shake avoiding their attempts to dance with her and suddenly Gwen felt a warm hand slipping along her waist and stopping against her belly, a rock hard chest touched her back and a familiar scent filled her lungs.

Sebastian.

He started moving with her and she relaxed in his arms. He took her left hand and made her twist a little roughly so that their eyes met. Her hazel orbs were reflecting into his red ones, their nose were touching and his grin was... absolutely irresistible.

He started dancing with her and now she could tell there really was nothing Sebastian couldn't do. For some reason, although she barely knew him, although she new he was an infernal creature ready to eat her soul in every moment, she felt relieved to be there with him. Just for a simple, short instant she was forgetting all her worries and all the horrible things that happened to her three nights before.

Moreover, Gwen didn't want to let him touch her, she ordered that to him since the beginning because she didn't want to remember those men everytime. So she could tell he was disobeying her but to be honest she didn't care. She still needed all of that. She still needed a man into her life, someone that could love her and protect her from anything and anyone. Sebastian couldn't be that kind of man of course, since he wasn't even a real man, but right now feeling those warm hands against her, that protection no one could give her before.. was enough.

But reality slapped her in the face when Sebastian said those words.

"The man over there. Something's wrong with him."

She followed the direction of his gaze and noticed a man around 40 now sit in front of the bar in the same spot they were before. He seemed worried about something and continued to look around eyeing every girl that passed in front of him. Nothing abnormal actually, what really caught her attention was his hand hidden behind the jacket, as if he was trying to keep something illegal away from prying eyes. Something like a drug to put in glasses, maybe?

"Sebastian." She said reaching his right ear.

"Yes?"

"I have an idea. Just wait here and act as if nothing's happening. I will make you a sign."

Sebastian nodded and Gwen slipped away from his arms and walked away, avoiding all the guys that tried to invite her to drink something with them. She left the crowded dancefloor and turned to Sebastian, he was watching her with a serious expression and reassured her with a simple nod. Gwen nodded back and took a deep breath again. Then, with all the courage she had inside, she started to walk toward the man who was drinking a small glass of vodka.

"And now.. the show begins." She said to herself sitting next to him.


	6. A truth revealed

**Hello there! Sorry for the delay, really busy time. Also, I spent 4 beautiful days in London! Yes, London! So now I can write about places I visited, lol. **

**By the way I'd like to thank everyone of you for your reviews and for adding my story to your favourites. This means a lot to me. I always try to reply to every review I read, but if I don't it doesn't mean I don't care. Maybe I just forget about it or I don't have enough time, but really I DO care about every comment you made! **

**So here you are the new chapter (finally). I hope you like it so let me know!**

**R.**

* * *

**05. A truth revealed**

Gwen took a deep sigh sitting next to the enigmatic man. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage but she new Sebastian was there for her and nothing could go wrong.

At least she hoped so.

With the corner of the eye she noticed the man had moved his blank look on her, but she pretended to not notice calling for the barman.

"Another drink, please. I want it strong." She said with a fake disappointment.

The barman raised an eyebrow in confusion but didn't say anything and just nodded before preparing her drink.

She sighed again and massaged her temples with the tips of her fingers.

The man next to her cleared his throat to attract her attention, then spoke. "Excuse me, but.. are you ok, Young Lady?"

She gulped, then realized her plan had started already. Now or never.

"Yeah..." She said. "More or less..."

"What happened? If I may ask."

He moved closer to her with his stool and bit his lower lip. Gwen was sure Sebastian was looking at them from the dancefloor, she kind of sensed it.

"Well.. I think I made the same mistake again." She explained.

"What kind of mistake?" The man asked while the barman placed her drink in front of her.

Gwen grabbed the glass and took a sip. Man.. it really was strong. "I'm talking about love, Sir. I fell for a dumbass for the second time. I thought I could trust him, I thought he loved me but.. tonight I came here with a pair of friends and.. I found him hugging another woman."

To be honest, she was really a great actress.

"Oh, I see. I'm really sorry about that, Young Lady."

Actually, he almost sounded amused.

"Well, my bad. I should have known him better." She took another sip and placed the half-full glass back on the table.

"What do you want to do now? Where are your friends?" He asked again.

"Ah, they are somewhere on the dancefloor, I just needed some time alone." She said pretending to sound a little drunk.

"Well, you are lucky. I'm here alone too. If you want I could make you company." He sounded satisfied, as if he finally found the prey he was looking for.

"No offence, Sir. I don't care at all. But since your sitting in a public place, you can stay as much as you want."

He chuckled and moved his hand toward the glass no chalantely.

"Well, barman. Could you make a drink for me too? As strong as the one you made for her."

The guy nodded again and prepared the new drink. Gwen sighed for the third time and pretended to have a headache. In that moment her heart just stopped: the man put something into her glass when he thought no one was staring. His movement was quick but she was careful enough to notice, this time. Now every doubt faded.

"So.. what about you, Sir?" She asked taking her glass again.

"Me? I'm just a warehouseman." He said drinking his beverage.

"Do you have any family? A wife, a son?"

"No. My wife left me 10 years ago."

Gwen smirked and drank her drink, well let's say he thought she was. "How sad. I think you can understand my feelings better than I thought."

"See?" He smiled and continued drinking. "Hey, wanna dance? I can't see a beautiful woman like you all alone drinking like a sponge."

Gwen shuddered when the man took her hand standing up from his stool. She didn't even finish her drink, but clearly he didn't care that much. He was sure she drank enough after he slipped that substance into her glass.

She walked behind him while he was pulling her, squeezing her hand. All she wanted to do was kick his damn ass and wash her fingers, but she had to continue the staging.

Once they reached the dancefloor, she immediatly noticed Sebastian dancing with a girl between the crowd. He was moving sexily and masterfully but his orbs were costantly on her. Gwen gave him a nod and started to dance with the man who was tightening his grip around her waist. She couldn't wait for the night to end, she hated it and she hated him, but the decision was made and she didn't want to give up at the very moment.

The man stared at her with a languid glance and something told her he was waiting for something, a reaction from Gwen.

Right. She didn't know what he slipped into her glass, but of course it was anything but healthy. Since he thought she fell into his trap, she had to continue with her fake show.

"Oh.. what...?" She almost fainted between his arms and he took the chance to hug her completely. She could feel his breath against the shell of her ear and a shiver ran along her spine.

"Shh.. everything's ok." He whispered. "You'll feel better soon. For now, just relax. We will have a lot of fun, I promise."

_We will have a lot of fun._

His intentions were pretty clear and suddenly she aked herself if she was doing the right thing.

Acting weak she let him carrying her away, but meanwhile she searched for Sebastian again and noticed he wasn't dancing anymore. The butler was ignoring the girl rubbing her bottom against his waist and staring at Gwen with a deep, serious look. He just nodded saying "I'll be there for you." mentally. That simple gesture had the power to calm her nerves, her fears were fading second by second and she responded with a relieved smile.

The man carried her outside saying she drank too much, so that nobody could suspect about his intentions. They walked for 5, maybe 7 minutes in the parking and then he stopped. "Now, isn't it better far from the crowd?" He chuckled. "Come, sit here."

She was still keeping her eyes half closed, but recognized a black car in front of them. Holding her he opened the door and helped her to adjust on the seat. "So beautiful.." He whispered caressing her soft cheek. "Your skin is so delicious, your lips so tantalizing and your smell just drives me crazy. It'll be fun, oh yes."

She suppressed a moan of disgust and laid her head against the seat. He was coming, she knew it. Sebastian was coming for her.

"This will be a memorable night." He said.

But before he closed the car's door, someone stopped behind him and spoke. "I think you made a big mistake, Sir."

Sebastian.

"Uh?" The man turned and watched his figure. "Who the hell are you? What do you want?"

Sebastian showed his fake smile with arms crossed. "I'd like to have back what is mine, if you don't mind."

After a second of silence the man laughed. "Oh, I see. So you are the bastard boyfriend she talked about? Well, sorry kid. Your precious girl is coming with me now."

Gwen opened her eyes and stared at the man's back, waiting.

"I will ask you politely, Sir." Sebastian said, costantly calm. "Could you please let her go? I don't think you want to get hurt, do you?"

Tha man let out another laugh. "Woah, so scary! Seriously boy, get out of my way. I don't think YOU want to get hurt tonight."

Sebastian didn't react and keep his gentle smile on his pale lips. "Well, I think I was polite enough with you, but since you're not going to give her back to me I'm afraid I have to be a little rough with you now."

"Oh, you think that?" The man put his hand into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a knife.

How come he could enter in the pub without attracting attention?

"Now, who has the knife from the handle? In all senses?" He smirked. "Go away now and I won't hurt you. You can be sure your woman is in good hands."

Sebastian giggled and moved from his position. He made a step forward, then another one, coming closer.

"For real? Well, I warned you. Now it's too late to go back." The man lunged at him holding the knife in his right hand. Gwen couldn't see what happened next because Sebastian's moviments were too fast. The demon was now giving her his back and tightening the man's wrist, the knife just fell on the ground silently.

"Wha-? Let me go! Let go of me I said! Ouch!" The man groaned.

"I told you I would be rough." Sebastian said. "You are just a week, pathethic human."

"You're hurting me! Gwaaaaah!"

Gwen sighed in relief and got out of the car. She walked next to Sebastian and stared at the man who was kneeling down in pain. "I have some questions for you, asshole. Answer me or your life will end here, tonight."

The man looked at her in horror. "That's impossible! You drank that drug, I saw you!"

Gwen narrowed her eyes and punched him in the face. The man fell miserably and Sebastian let go of his arm. "Nice shot, Young Mistress." He said in amusement.

Gwen ignored his comment and knelt down grabbing the collar of the man's shirt. "I fooled you, you idiot! It was just a plan to expose you!" She couldn't control the anger she felt inside of her.

"What?"

"Now, answer me. Why are you doing this?" She asked furiously. "Why did you kill those women? Why are you still killing them?"

He looked at her, confused. "What do you mean? I don't understand!"

"Son of a bitch!" She kicked him in the stomach. "I know how it works. You put a drug into our glasses so that you can drag us away. You did the same thing with me before."

He coughed and curled into a ball. "I-I swear this is not my intention. I just-I wanted to have some fun, that's all."

Gwen sighed and bit her lips. "Sebastian."

The demon understood immediatly without any order. "Yes." He grabbed his arm again and lifted him up as if he was a puppet. The man screamed and cried like a baby after a spanking. "Did you hear what she said? You should tell us the truth, if you don't want to end your life like a miserable beatle."

"I swear!" He shouted. "I didn't want to kill her! I'm not one of them! I just wanted to have sex! Please, let me go!"

_Like, seriously?_

"So you put that drug in my glass just because you wanted to take me to your place and have "fun" with me?"

"Yes! That's it!"

"And didn't you think about the consequences? You know how it works, weren't you afraid to be mistaken for one of those killers?"

He nodded, his eyes full of tears. "My plan was perfect. I didn't know... I didn't think-"

"You didn't think someone could have found out." Sebastian finished his sentence.

"Yeah. I just wanted to have some fun with a beautiful woman. I feel so alone... so frustrated..."

Gwen looked at him with disgust painted on her face. "This is called 'rape', you know that?"

He didn't answer. He looked totally defeated right now.

"So, Young Mistress? What do you want to do with him?" Sebastian asked.

Gwen opened her mouth to speak, but her words were cut off by someone's footsteps and a voice behing them.

"Ehy! What's happening here?"

Three men in uniform stopped right beside them. Gwen already saw their faces, they were controlling the pub's entry.

"Just in time." Sebastian said. "This man here put some drugs into my woman's glass."

One of them moved his gaze on the culprit. "I knew something was wrong when I saw him carrying the girl away. He said she drank too much and couldn't stand anymore, but seeing what's happening nowadays I couldn't be sure he was telling the truth."

Sebastian nodded and knelt down on the ground. "He was armed with a knife, also." He said picking up the said object. "If you analyze this, you will find his fingertips on the handle, of course with mine after this."

The man put a glove on and grabbed the knife before putting it into a transparent plastic bag.

The other two forced the victim to stand up and speak. "How come you could enter with drugs and a knife with you? How did you pass without being noticed?"

Once again he didn't respond. He looked resigned and scared of Sebastian.

"Oh well, you will explain everything at the Police Station. Now walk."

Gwen remained silent and motionless watching the man walking away with a painful expression and one of the three gently aproached her. "Are you ok? I can take you to the hospital."

Gwen awoke from her trance and curved her lips upwards. "No, thank you. I didn't dring that drug." She said. "I mean.. I'm fine, really. It was true, I drank too much. I think I wasn't able to dring anymore after he slipped the drug into my glass."

The man nodded and left minutes later following his co-workers. Gwen took a deep sigh and Sebastian placed one of his soft hands on her right shoulder. "Are you ok, Ojou-sama?"

"Yes." She said. "I'm fine."

"Something is bothering you, right?"

"Yes. I failed."

Sebastian smirked and moved in front of her. "That man reached his dead end tonight. Isn't that enough?"

"Yes." She bit her lower lip. "Yes it is but.. he wasn't one of them, Sebastian. I was so sure.. and.."

"That's right." He said. "His words could be just lies, but I am sure as much as you he told the truth."

"That's why I feel frustrated. I wanted to stop him, at least one of them.. but-"

"You did very well." Sebastian cut off her words. "Your acting was perfect and your courage was admirable."

Gwen chuckled. "Maybe."

"So now, what do you want to do? I took a look around and didn't notice anything suspicious. I think that place is safe right now. Do you want me to take you home? Or is there a place you'd like to go to?"

Gwen smiled and warmth filled her body when she looked into his piercing red eyes. "Yes, there's a place I want to go. Can you accompany me, demon?"

"Of course I can. I'm here to fulfill your wishes until the very end, remember? Now, I have to bring our coats back, you're freezing. And I don't want my Mistress to catch a cold."

Gwen smiled and took the hand Sebastian gently offered to her.

* * *

Gwen inhaled the cold air of the night and laid her arms on the metal railing, The big Ferris Wheel was bright and motionless behind her and the Big Ben's chimes were marking 2.05 in the morning reflecting on the limpid water.

"Are you ok?" Asked Sebastian moving next to her.

Gwen nodded and continued to watch the Clock Tower.

"I really like this place." She said. "I feel calm.. and safe.. everytime I come here."

"Feel better now?"

"Yes. Thank you for bringing me here."

Sebastian smirked and moved closer to her. "You will definitely catch a cold Young Mistress, if you don't tie your scarf." He said setting the scarf around her neck.

Gwen felt his breath against her face again and this caused a painful squeeze to her heart. That scene, that gesture, that place... all of that...

"Uh? Something's wrong, Young Mistress?" Asked Sebastian after she unconsciously dodged him. Her look was now full of pain and anger.

"Y-yes.. yes, I'm fine.. sorry." Why she reacted like that? Why, after all that time?

"Did I make you unconfortable?"

"No, Sebastian. Really, it's not you. It's just... me. It's just me." She sighed again. "I just.. remembered something."

Sebastian's smirk grew wider. "Your boyfriend?"

Another squeeze, another thick. Damn him, he did it on purpose?

"Yeah. He did the same when.. a long time ago."

When they were still together, when she thought he loved her.

"I see. I'm sorry then, it wasn't my intention." He apologized.

"I know, that's ok."

She hated that guy, then why did it still hurt that way?

"You never talked about him. Why don't you tell me something?"

She raised an eyebrow and show a grimace. Why in the hell did he want to know about her ex boyfriend? Oh right, he wanted to spice up her soul, she guessed.

Oh well.

"There's not much to tell." She said laying against the railing again. "I met him three years ago, he was one of my friend's friends. I can't explain what happened, nor how.. but it just did. We started dating and before I could realize that we were already a couple."

Sebastian remained silent, listening.

"He was nice, funny, gentle and sweet. I fell really hard for him. I was so in love that I couldn't see anything else. After years of suffering and loneliness I finally felt happy, for the real first time in my life. We've been together for 2 years, I was sure he was the right one, the one meant for me. But.."

After a moment of silence, Sebastian spoke. "But he wasn't who you thought he was."

"Yes. I remember it well. One day, he told me he were busy with a couple of friends and of course I trusted him. I never tried to keep him away from his social life, I wanted him to feel free to enjoy with his friends although she was with me. And the fact is.." She interrupted herself and passed a hand through her hair. "The fact is I was fooled. For 2 years. I know I did nothing wrong, I think I was a good girlfriend but.. he never was the perfect boyfriend. That day Amanda called me. She came back from her trip in Italy and wanted to drink something with me. She was supposed to come back a little bit later but her boyfriend had a little problem at work and couldn't stay away any longer. I didn't see her in 3 weeks, I was happy she came back and wanted to know everything about her trip. So I met with her in Piccadilly and, right there, before my eyes, my entire world fell."

Sebastian looked at her. "He was with another woman, right?"

"Right." She said. "I was sure he was at his best friend's house, but that was just a big lie. One of the many." She now placed her back against the railing. "He confessed he never really loved me. He liked staying with me, but he needed some adventure. He couldn't stay only with me, he never wanted that. Everytime he said he was with his friends, or at work for an important matter, he was with one of them. And I was unaware of everything, for two years."

For two long years she thought to be loved by him.

"But you know the worst part? He mocked me after I discovered the truth, as if it was my fault. He said I wasn't good enough and for two years he acted so well I never suspected anything." She chuckled. "What a fool, uh?"

Sebastian raised a hand touching the side of her head. "Human weakness." He said.

"Right." She replied closing her eyes. "You know what, Sebastian? I'm glad you are a demon."

"Why you say that?"

"So I.." She moved her golden eyes on him. "So I can't fall in love with you."

After a moment of surprise, Sebastian chuckled and pierced her body with his bloody eyes. "You think so? Are you sure?"

"Shouldn't I?"

"Well, who knows. I would be a perfect boyfriend, you know."

He was having fun, again.

"I won't fall in love with you, Sebastian. We are mistress and servant, nothing more than that."

Sebastian smiled evilly and touched his "heart" with his right hand. "Yes. I am your faithful slave and I always will."

"Until the very end, right demon?"

"Right. Until the very end."

Gwen giggled and moved from the railing. "I don't want to fall in love again. Ever."

She wanted to love and to be loved, but the fear to be betrayed for the second time was too strong.

"Let's go back." She said walking away. "I have work tomorrow."

Sebastian followed her licking his lips. Her soul was going to develop in the better way and he couldn't wait for it to be finally complete.

* * *

He stopped in front of the door and opened it with the keys she gaved him. "I'm back." He said closing it behind him.

Seen the hour she probably was asleep, but when he entered the livingroom a pair of soft arms enveloped his pale neck. "Welcome back! I missed you." She said.

He tenderly wrapped his strong arms around her small body and showed a satisfied smirk. "For just two hours?"

"Yeah, two hours without you. It was sooooo boring." She softened her grip around him and lost into his yellowish orbs. "So? Anything new?" She asked impatiently.

"You were right." He said. "There's another demon in London, besides me."

"I knew it." She smiled. "Well, this will be fun, for sure."

"What do you want to do now?" He asked caressing her cheek with his index finger.

"Now? Nothing. Just continue with my plan. Watch him from now on and let me know his moviments."

"As you wish, my dear Lady."

"Now, Claude. Is there anything more to talk about?" She slowly opened his coat and let it fall on the wooden floor.

"No, nothing more." He said smirking, before placing his hot lips against hers.

* * *

**Daaan! Claude appeared! And who is the girl he's a contract with? Uh uh, who knows! **

**Also, Gwen finally talked about her past love story. I wonder if she will be able to love again? Uh uh, again, who knows! Sebastian seems to like his victim, let's see what this little dirty mind of mine will produce.  
**

**So, maybe this chapter was shorter than usual but I promise the next one will be up soon and I won't disappear for other months! Please continue to support me, review and message me anytime you want. **


	7. A spider in the dark

**Here I am again. I'm so happy I am able to update. Right now I'm away fron home and I have a really bad connection (internet key), not to say my time isn't enough to write a long, decent chapter. Also I remember you I'm Italian, so writing in English is really difficult sometimes. When I write, I want to do a good job but using a language that isn't mine complicates everything. By the way it was my choice so I will continue to write this story here, in English.**

**Now, in the previous chapter Claude made his appearance and it seems he made a contract with a mysterious girl. Someone commented saying "OMG! A female Alois! °_°" ahaha well, no. You can be sure she is not like him. I mean, yes. A lot of things are like the tv serie (1 and 2) like events and characters, but what I have in mind is kind of different. The said girl is someone who suffered a lot, but she won't cry begging Claude to stay by her side forever and bla bla bla. I also wanted to add other characters from Kuroshitsuji like Grell, Will etc.. but I still have to figure out how and when I could put them into the story. **

**Talking about the chapter, this one is kind of simple (again). Something happens at the end of this (no spoiler ehehe) but still things are pretty calm. As I already said, I think this story will be pretty long, so I don't want to make things too fast. I'm going to describe the bond between Gwen and Sebastian little by little. There are a lot of things about Gwen I want to write, the relationship between her and her parents for example. **

** Ok, I talked too much. As always I want to thank who always reviews my story and adds it to favourites. Please continue supporting me, I really appreciate that.**

**R.**

* * *

**06. A spider in the dark**

The next week passed very quickly. Gwen worked a lot and also made that photoshoot for her customer's daughter's wedding with Sebastian's help.

He was more helpful than she expectated, actually, and she had to admit it was a really cool experience although she didn't like weddings particularly.

No other woman was killed those days, but Gwen checked the newspaper every morning and always kept her ears taut.

That day Gwen asked Sebastian to wait for her at home because there was something important she wanted to do after work. The butler obeyed and spent his time cleaning every angle of the mansion and preparing dinner for his Mistress. When he heard the car entering into the garden he immediatly went to the door and opened it for her, waiting.

"Welcome back, Young Mistress." He said with a smile when she reached the door. "Dinner is almost ready."

Gwen nodded and responded with a soft smile. "Thanks."

Sebastian noticed she was carrying a plastic bag and followed her into the living room. "So, what have you bought? You said it was important." He asked.

"Yes, it is." She said. "Actually it's for you."

Sebastian raised both of his black eyebrows with astonishment. "For me?"

"Yep. Here you are." She opened the bag and grabbed a rectangular box, then handed it to him.

"A present for me? Oh, I'm so touched right now." He said touching his chest.

"Don't get me wrong. It's something useful."

Sebastian took the box and read the writing on it. "A mobile phone?" Hearing the tone of his voice, it was pretty clear he meant something like 'what can a demon like me ever do with something like this?'

"Yes. I know you demons never use these things, but with it I can communicate with you immediatly when you're not with me." She explained.

Sebastian chuckled and moved closer to her. "It's not necessary. You know that if you call my name I'll be there for you right in a second."

"I know." She said trying to ignore his sexy tone. "But we are in 2010 Sebastian, almost 2011. So please, try to get use to it."

Sebastian giggled and stepped back. "Alright then. Thank you very much for this gift Young Mistress."

"You're welcome." She said patting Red's head. "I'm sure it won't be difficult for you, using that thing. I'll give you my number later so you can add it to your contacts."

"Ok. Now please come to eat. I made you a wonderful dinner."

And from the delicious smell she could aready tell he was right.

* * *

On Sunday, Gwen woke up really early. When Sebastian opened the curtains in her room he found her bed empty and perfectly done.

"Good morning Young Mistress." He said finding her into the kitchen. "Already up?"

"Yep." She said grabbing a spoon. "It's Sunday. Means no work today, means I don't want to waste my day."

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Cooking." She showed him the bowl she was carrying. "Today I woke up and.. I don't know, just wanted to make some sweets."

"What are you preparing?"

"Cake and cupcakes." She almost sang that line. "Grandmother's recipes."

Sebastian removed his jacket placing it on the chair, then he raised up his white sleeves and opened the fridge. "Can I help you, my Lady?"

Gwen smiled and broke four eggs into a plate. "Yeah, sure. Bring me some milk, please. I also need some chocolate. Can you?"

"Of course. Let this part to me." He said placing the fresh bottle of milk on the counter before starting to work on the black and white delicious chocolate. "I didn't know you like cooking."

"There are a lot of things about me that you don't know, my dear butler." She said. "You would be surprised."

"You think so? Why don't you tell me now? We have time, after all."

Gwen put some milk into a bow and then added the eggs. "Why so curious?" She asked.

"Well, I just want to know my Mistress a little better. Is it that weird?"

They both worked on their sweets as if they were in a competition. Gwen just wanted to demonstrate the demon she was as good as him, or at least just good enough to be considered as a perfect housewife.

"Not at all." She replied. "But I already told you a lot about me. And I don't know anything about you."

Sebastian's grin grew wider, again. "There's nothing to know about me, I'm just one hell of a butler, that's all."

Gwen turned the oven on and opened it. "I know you like cats, for example. This actually is weird for a creature like you."

"That's because in my world we don't have animals like cats. Our "pets" are.. well.. different. Really different, if I can tell."

Gwen tried to imagine a demon's pet in Hell. Yeah, anything but cute or adorable came into her mind. "Tell me something about your world, then."She said putting her muffins into the oven. She just waited for them to be ready.

"About Hell?" Once again, he sounded surprised. "I don't think you want to know."

"I wouldn't ask, don't you think?"

"Trust me."

Gwen kept her eyes on the oven. "It's an order, Sebastian."

There was a short silence, then, immediately afterwards, Gwen felt his hot breath down her neck and a skilful hand sink into the fabric of her sweater along the belly. It was as if there was no barrier between Sebastian's long fingers and her skin.

"It's not a place someone like you would like to see, believe me." He whispered. "There's a reason we do not call it 'Paradise'. The name 'Hell' suits it all."

She felt an electric shock throughout her body, as if his touch, together with the warm sound of his voice, was burning her.

"You still want to know the details?"

Gwen went rigid, but relaxed as soon as his hand freed her from his iron grip. A sudden ring came from the oven and it announced her muffins were ready. Therefore she took the opportunity to get away from his statuesque body and grabbed the tray with the now ready muffins. "It was just a question, Sebastian. You should learn to give simple answers without your mocking and inappropriate ways. "

She placed the tray on the dining table and gently put the muffins into an empty plate one by one. "Also, I thought I already asked you not to use that confidence with me. I can't stand when a man is so physically close. I Can't anymore."

Sebastian stood up and bowed behind her with his hands placed along his sides. "You are quite right, Young Mistress. I disobeyed. I assure you that will not happen again. Anyway, feel free to inflict me any kind of punishment you find appropriate."

From the tone of his voice, Sebastian seemed to be truly guilty, but now that she was starting to know him for what he was, she knew his every word and gesture could be anything but reliable.  
She sighed. "Forget it. Unlike you I don't like to rage on others. Human weakness, remember? Now pass me the cream, please. I have to decorate the cupcakes."

Sebastian smiled politely and handed her the bowl filled with the perfectly blended chocolate. Cooking with a creature of Hell wasn't really ordinary. Kind of fun, though.  
For the rest of the morning, neither she nor Sebastian said another word, they simply cooked in silence, helping each other.

* * *

At two o'clock the phone rang echoing in the long corridor at the entrance. It was one of those old-generation phones, with the coiled wire attached to the handset. Gwen, despite being a great lover of the newest technology and equipment, had decided to keep that phone in memory of his grandmother. She loved living enclosed between the memories and ancient relics.

"Hello?" Sebastian responded to the call before Gwen could reach the entrance. At times she hated not being able to do anything, definitely she didn't know what it meant to actually own a butler in the house, yet.

"One moment." Sebastian lowered the phone and turned toward his Mistress. "It's for you." He said. "A girl named Carrie."

Gwen seemed to light up and thanked him with a nod whe she grabbed the phone. Sebastian bowed slightly and walked toward the living room.

"Carrie, hi! Is something wrong?"

"_Hi Gwen! Sorry for this sudden call. No, everything's fine.. it's just.. I need a little favor."_

"What kind of favor?"

Carrie paused. _"Well.. I'm working on the photos we made in the studio last week. I have to finish them by tonight and give them to the Boss tomorrow, so that he can send them to the publisher of the magazine. The problem is.. I still have doubts about the lights and contrasts. Could you come to my place for an hour or two ..? "_

Gwen looked at the watch on her wrist. She would rather spend the day on her own, but how to deny a favor to a co-worker? "Um, yeah sure. No problem. I'll be there around 3, okay?"

Carrie exulted. _"That's perfect! I'll be waiting for you."_

She hung up the phone and stared at it in silence. She knew how difficult it had been for Carrie entering into their team for last. She loved photography as much as Gwen and she definitely had a great talent but, unfortunately, she was still quite far into the editing world. Mr. Martin had started to commit her the latest pictures taken for various fashion magazines, allowing her to deepen her knowledge in the field of graphics. Gwen had always been available for others when they needed her, but after the recent terrible events she was now separated from the surrounding world and had started to deal just with herself. Anyone could claim to see a big change into her personality.  
She had no desire to visit Carrie, but she had to go. After all, they now were a team and as such, they had to work together in all circumstances.

_"I entrust to you to be her mentor during her career path. It's temporary, just the time to let her learn the necessary." _

It was an order of her boss and it was something she had to do.

* * *

"You were so kind, coming all the way here, Gwen. Sorry if I called you, I hope you didn't have other programs. " Carrie said at the end of their work.

"No, don't worry. I would stay at home anyway." She replied.

"Oh, I feel relieved then."

Gwen smiled and adjusted the bag on her shoulder."You have less gaps than you think." She said. "You are very good, you just need to gain more confidence in yourself."

Carrie looked down. "You have no idea how I feel flattered to work with someone like you. You have already made a name in many magazines and in advertising. Although you aren't yet an established photographer you are much required.. and I am sure you'll be able to get a permission for your own personal gallery really soon."

Gwen listened to her words. She should feel grateful toward her, but she had never boasted of her skills and particularly didn't like to sue those who tried to follow her footprints.

"I'm working hard, but sometimes I get the feeling of not being good enough. That's why I feel lucky to work with you. I know I have a lot to learn and you are giving me a very valuable help."

"I am delighted to contribute to your learning and I thank you very much for the respect you have for my work. But, in my opinion, you should diminished less and focus more. The work we did today, for example.. you know everything. You're just afraid of making mistakes and this stops you. It's been a year right now, so don't be afraid."

Carrie nodded sadly. "I don't want to disappoint any of you, Gwen. I want to prove to be worth something."

"You don't have to prove anything, much less to me." She sighed. "Think to work solely for yourself, because you're doing something you love with all your heart. All of us can get far if only we want it, we just have to learn to believe in ourselves, without being cut by criticism."

She hated to give life lessons, especially at times like that where other thoughts filled her mind. "It's fine. Everyone makes mistakes."

"You're never wrong."

Oh crap.

"I am. I made a lot of mistakes, believe me."

"Really?" She looked surprised.

"No one is perfect, same for me."

Carrie nodded and her red lips curved into a radiant smile. "Thank you, Gwen. I feel much better now. "

"Good. See you tomorrow then."

Oh, finally. The torture was over.

Carrie got up from her adjustable chair and accompanied her to the door. "Thank you again."

"No problem." She waved her hand slowly in the air, but before she could turn, Carrie called her name again forcing her to stop.

"Could I ask you something personal? I'm dying of curiosity."

Her eyes glittered in a rather obvious way, she suddenly felt a terrible feeling that she didn't know how to explain. "What is it?"

"Well, the guy who answered my call before.. was the one of that day, am I correct?"

At the moment she did not understand. "Uh? Who? "

"Oh, come on! That super cool and breathtaking guy who came to pick you up after work! Josh is literally crazy and doesn't speak about anything else."

She realized. "Oh, yes. It was him."

"I knew it!" She clapped her hands together. "So is it true? He really is your butler? I so envy you!"

Gwen smiled nervously. "Yeah."

"How come? When and how? I've been to your place a lot of times and he was never there."

Gwen gulped. She just wanted to go home. For a moment she tried to think about something that was credible enough, but in the end she opted for the same lie she told to her friend Amanda the day she went to her house.

"I see." Carrie said.

The girl was pretty smart and probably she would never believe a story like that, but Gwen sighed in relief when Carrie seemed to accept it.

"I have to say it's a beautiful story."

Hell, yeah.

"Sorry if I asked you, but I couldn't resist any longer. In the past few days we've been so busy at work that we didn't have the chance to talk about it."

And she didn't want to talk about it.

"I mean, damn! You have to admit that he's handsome.."

And creepy, she added mentally.

"He's not... bad." Gwen said.

"What? Not bad, you say? If I lived with a God like him, I guarantee you that even photography would be forgotten."

Gwen giggled nervously. She wondered when that torture would finally come to an end. "Well, you know it. After my last experience I don't want to engage a second time."

"Who said anything about engagement ?" She winked. "You know Gwen, there are several ways to spend a lot of _pleasant moments_ with an attractive man."

Gwen's cheeks suddenly flushed. "Carrie!"

The girl chuckled and slowly disappeared behind the door. "See you tomorrow."

Thanks God (although she had to deny God). "See ya."

When the door closed before her, she felt as if a huge boulder had been lifted from her back. Carrie was a nice girl, a person she could certainly trust.. but right now loneliness was much appreciated.

She took the road leading to Piccadilly Circus and stopped a few steps from the subway station when she heard the ringing of her phone. Curiously, she thrust her hand into the pocket of her pants under the coat and was surprised to see that name flashing repeatedly on the touchscreen.

She answered. "I told you, right? No problem using it."

She heard his unmistakable grin on the other side of the conversation. "Mhmpf."

"So, you called me to test your skills or do you have something important to tell me?"

"I just wanted to know if my Misstress will be back for a cup of tea. Or will you be here directly for dinner?"

Gwen bit her lower lip. "I'm going to take the train from Piccadilly, but no tea today, Sebastian." She said. "I wanna have a hot bath when I get back, if it is not a problem."

"No, not a problem." He was smiling, she could be sure of it even if he wasn't before her eyes. "I will make sure to let you find the tub ready, when you're here."

Nice.

"See you later, then."

"Later, Young Mistress."

* * *

She was wrapped in a blanket of white clouds, soft and extremely warm. For a moment she felt all the bad memories and bad thoughts were blown away and suddenly her mind was as free as pure air. She heard a voice calling in the distance, but it was too far to be recognizable. She continued to fluctuate freely in that inviting expanse, until a couple of strong hands grabbed her shoulders with a firm grip. That indistinct voice came closer, very close.. and a confused figure appeared before her eyes.

"Young Mistress, are you ok?"

She blinked repeatedly until the image of Sebastian was clear, his strong fingers around her shoulders.

"What..?"

"I knoked a lot of times but you didn't answer. I thought you fainted in the tub or something. Were you sleeping?"

In that instant she recognized her bathroom and remembered to be still immersed in the bath full of foam. Sebastian had lifted her a little from the water, the foam sufficiently massive to cover her exposed body.

She felt like dying.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go! Now!" She struggled.

Sebastian let her go and Gwen plunged into the still warm water up to the nose, her face had an intense color.

"I am deeply sorry, Young Mistress. I was just worried for your safety." Said the butler.

"Idiot! I just fell asleep. Now get out of here!"

The thought of being naked under his eyes made her dizzy.

Sebastian bowed. "Yes."

She watched him walking away from the tub, her eyes fixed on his broad back.

"Dinner will be ready soon." He added, opening the door. "I ask you to try not to fall asleep again, or I'll be forced to get you out of the tub... _myself_. "He emphasized the last word and turned his head slightly. Gwen was able to distinguish the usual wry grin painted on his pale lips.

"Sebastian!" She grabbed the wet sponge laid on the edge of the tub and threw it to him. It slammed against the wall right beside his head and slowly slid down on the floor.

"But it won't happen, right?" He ignored that gesture and got out. "I wait for you in the kitchen."

The regular and elegant steps of the demon became far little by little until they disappeared. Gwen immediatly jumped up standing in the tub, water and foam slid down her perfect body caressing her soft skin. "Damn!"

* * *

Gwen was staring at the screen of her computer biting her lower lip and biting nervously her finger against the table. She stared at the name of the sender without opening the e-mail she received and after a while she clicked on "Delete" and threw it away without reading it.

"Fuck you." She said closing the mail box.

"What's wrong, Young Mistress? You look nervous." Sebastian said approaching her into the bedroom, the black cat between his arms.

When she gave him an irritated look, he chuckled. "Let me guess, none of my business?"

Gwen thought for a moment, then sighed. "Sorry. It was just my father. It's the third e-mail he sends me this week."

Sebastian let the cat jump off his embrace and sit on the comfortable bed. "Your father? Why are you avoiding him?"

Gwen smiled. "I don't consider him as my father, actually." She turned off the computer and stood up. "I hate him."

She couldn't forgive him for what happened into the past. She tried, but without success. Everytime she meets with her mother, remembers the tears she cried over him when Gwen was little.

"I see. Personal matters, I guess."

"Yes. We aren't one of those happy family, my parents divorced."

Sebastian moved the blankets away so that she could lay down on the mattress. "I'm sorry, then."

"Don't be."

He covered her to the neck and turned off the light.

"They should have divorced a long time ago."She explained closing her eyes.

"Painful memories, uh? Sleep now." Said the butler. "As always, don't forget to call me if you need anything."

The cat jumped down and followed him.

"Yeah. Good night Sebastian."

"Good night, Young Mistress."

The demon closed the door silently leaving her into the darkness. "What to do now? Oh, right. I'll clean the kitchen."

* * *

She rolled over in the bed nervously, her head full of thoughts mixed together. What did he want from her? Why her father was still trying to contact his daughter after she clearly said to stay away from her? The more she tried to think about a reason, the more her head hurt.

The moonlight filtered through the curtains in the room and an unusual winter breeze shook her body hidden under the covers. She didn't remember to have opened the window.

It was probably just a feeling, a common joke of her agitated mind. She turned on her side and sighed, eyes closed and lips parted.  
Suddenly she felt something weird, a strange and annoying tickle on her left hand that was resting on the pillow next to her face. Slowly, Gwen opened her hazel eyes and when she realized what was happening her breath just cut off in the throat and her stomach turned over with a painful vise.

A spider.

The biggest and most disgusting spider she had ever seen was pawing on her hand. She could clearly make out his yellow eyes, it was... staring at her.  
She shouted, waving her hand frantically letting the spider fall on the mattress. It stood there, motionless for several seconds, then began to scamper along the bed.

The door flew open and Sebastian came running. "What's happening, Young Mistress? I heard your scream."

Gwen didn't say a word. She complained to indicate the beast with a trembling finger, mouth and eyes wide open with terror.  
Sebastian followed the direction indicated by her finger and immediately saw the spider.

"Do something, Sebastian.." She said, as soon as her voice came back, "Take it off! Take it off immediately! Take it off!" She was desperate.

Sebastian went to the mattress with a different look painted into his bloody eyes. He reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a sharp silver knife. Why he had the cutlery of her kitchen into his clothes was a real mystery, but Gwen was too scared and taken by the arachnid to say or ask anything about it.

The demon raised his hand clutching the handle of the knife, he waited for a moment while the spider was preparing to jump. Gwen felt that familiar lump in her throat, but she couldn't move her eyes away from the beast on her bed. When the spider jumped forward, another shriek came out from Gwen's throat, but Sebastian foreshadowed its attack hurling the weapon against the arachnid. The knife struck it in the chest piercing it and the spider was flung against the wall in the throes of agony. Gwen heard it screeching and covered her ears with the hands, she saw that horrible thing writhing desperately until its hairy legs became weaker and weaker. A trail of blood dripped from the body, smearing the wall and dripping onto the wooden floor.

The spider died there, pierced against the cold wall.

"Done." Sebastian said. "I'm sorry for this mess, Young Mistress. I will personally take care of the cleaning."

Gwen didn't say a thing, she covered her mouth with both hands and her legs buckled. She collapsed on the floor, trembling.  
Sebastian leaned in front of her and touched her shoulder gently. "Don't be afraid anymore, that spider's dead."

"I.. can't stand it." She explained. "Bugs... spiders... I hate them all!"

Sebastian smiled and put his hands on her cheeks. Gwen tried to catch her breath back and plunged her eyes into Sebastian's ones.

"You're pale." Said the butler. "And the beat in your wrist slowed down. It's better if you drink something, I think your pressure dropped."

She wondered how he could know the pace of her heartbeat when his hands were resting on her face, then she remembered who really was the one in front of her and that answered her question.

"Come, I'll support you."

She let Sebastian help her to rise from the floor, then the butler wrapped his arm around her waist and led his Mistress toward the kitchen.

* * *

"Feeling better?"

Gwen nodded, holding the cold glass of sugar water. "I had never seen a spider that big. What was it, a tarantula?"

"Kind of." He said. "Probably it climbed from the garden. But why did you open the window? It's pretty cold outside."

Gwen shuddered. "I never did." She explained. "Maybe it was not enough closed and the wind just opened it."

Sebastian didn't comment, his eyes were quite serious and he seemed lost in thoughts.

"I'm sure it was closed.." Gwen insisted, as if to convince herself.

"Yes, it probably was not properly closed and a gust of wind opened it." He said, smiling. "I'm going to clean the wall, stay here please. It's better if you sit here for a while."

Gwen nodded again and her butler left the kitchen with his red eyes full of dudgeon.

* * *

When he took the bloody knife away from the wall, the spider fell to the floor on its back. Sebastian noticed a blue liquid mixed with the blood smeared on the wall.  
Poison.  
He cleaned the blade with a tissue before putting it back into his jacket, then, with the same piece of cloth, he gathered up the dead arachnid and almost crushed it between his fingers. He opened the window and looked outside. Whoever was out there to attempt Gwen's life was now gone. He had already noticed a malevolent presence in the area, from that moment he would keep his eyes everywhere, nobody would be able to spoil his plans. Gwen was solely his property and he alone had the right to terminate her life by eating her delicious soul when the right time would come.

* * *

Gwen stared at the empty glass touching her left hand. She could still feel the claws of the spider walking on her skin and she tried to suppress the new sensation of nausea that made its way inside her. When Sebastian returned to the kitchen she felt relieved, she was terrified that another creature like that appeared again somewhere nearby, or worst, on her shoulder.

"I'm done. Unfortunately, I'm afraid I'll have to repaint the wall tomorrow, a stain remained quite visible."

Gwen just sighed. "I understand. There should be a can of paint down to the basement. Also, I ask you to change the blankets."

She couldn't sleep on them right now. They looked dirty to her eyes.

"Sure." He said taking the glass from the table. "I'll be as fast as I can. It's better if you try to rest, it's rather late."

Before he could turn around and go to the sink, Gwen grabbed his hand without thinking and looking somewhere on the table. "Sebastian.."

The demon stared at his Mistress and waited. Gwen raised her head and their eyes met again, in her expression Sebastian could read all the despair she felt earlier.

"Thank you." She said.

Sebastian grinned and tighed her hand gently, then knelt on the floor and kissed the back of it. She felt his warm lips on contact with her skin and a new shiver ran along her body, her cheeks burned again.

"You are showing me your weakness, uh?" He chuckled with satisfaction.

Gwen blushed further and pulled her eyes away. "Shut up."

Sebastian reached her face, Gwen's hand now free from his hot palm. The demon hesitated when he touched her cheek with a gloved finger, then grabbed a lock of brown hair and placed it behind her ear. "You are so cute, Young Mistress."

"Shut up, I said."

No, she wouldn't allow him to win like that. He had taken possession of her soul and that was more than enough. He wouldn't be able to bring out everything she had built with great effort in the past months, he would not be able to break her shield, not now that she felt strong enough in spite of what happened a few nights before.

No. Whatever happened from that point on, she would never, ever fall in love with him.

* * *

**Done, I updated. What do you think? Hope you like it. Since I hate bugs and spiders too, the last part seems pretty good to me, ehehe. Again, sorry for eventual mistakes and if this chapter seems a little quick. I finally found the time to write and until my connection works, I want to make good use of it. R&R and if you have suggestions don't hesitate to write them in your comments. See ya!**


	8. A warning

**Finally, the new chapter! *pant***

**Sorry for the delay everyone. I had to finish the translation and I've been pretty busy lately so..**

**By the way, with this chapter, you'll notice things are going to be complicated, I NEEDED to make something like this in order to make a not so boring story. I'd like to thank, as always, who pm and reviewed me. I really appreciate your support. But I want to thank who added this story to their favourites too.**

**Have a nice read.**

**R.**

* * *

**07. A warning**

"See you tomorrow, Gwen!" Josh and Carrie took their own way home.

Another day was over and Gwen looked at her wristwatch as she reached her car parked by the curb side. She crossed the street and opened the car before sitting at the wheel, started the engine and drove off along the busy street during rush hour. Under every traffic light she had an instinctive need to scratch her left hand, the memory of the horrible spider that Sebastian killed the night before was still alive in her head and showed no sign of disappearing.

When she finally entered the backyard, drew attention to her stomach that was calling with a gurgling noise. She was beginning to have a decent appetite and already looked forward for a hot tea and butter cookies prepared by Sebastian.

Before she could ring the bell, her butler opened the door with a large smile. "Welcome back, Young Misstress." He welcomed her. "Tea is served in the living room."

Gwen nodded and took off her gloves and scarf, Sebastian helped her to get rid of the coat and hung it carefully in the closet.

"There's something you need to know." He said closing the cupboard doors.

"What is it?"

"There is a guest for you." The demon said.

Gwen blinked. "A guest? Who?"

Sebastian hesitated for a long moment. "Your father."

Those two little words were enough to light a boiling flame inside her body that climbed up to her head. Without saying a word she turned quickly and walked with heavy steps toward the living room. The man was sitting on the couch and sipping a cup of steaming tea, a tray full of cookies and sweets of various kinds was lying on the table in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She exploded as soon as she saw him.

The liquid went down the wrong and he covered his mouth trying to suppress three muffled coughs. He recovered slowly and put down the cup.

"Gwen." He said. "Long time no see.."

The girl glared at him full of hate. "You didn't answer my question."

The man sighed, visibly disappointed. Perhaps he expected a different reaction? "You didn't answer my e-mails." He explained. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

A new wave of rage seized her. "What did you expect? Me answering your mails with a series of colorful smiley faces and hearts?"

The man shook his head. "Of course not, I knew you wouldn't respond. Let's just say I hoped you did."

She burst out laughing. "Very good, Philip. You know me better than I thought."

Sebastian joined them in the room and watched the scene in total silence. He felt the sudden change of vibration around and decided to remain aside.

"You just can't call me"Dad", huh?"

"I don't even know what this word means."

Another sigh, this time full of bitterness. "Gwen, please. Can you sit for a moment?"

The temptation to send him to hell and shut herself up in her room was definitely big, but the tremendous hole in her stomach simply beated her across the board.

Without any answer, Gwen sat on the chair in front of the man. Sebastian followed her and poured some hot tea into her empty cup.

"I'm not seeing you for a lifetime." Remarked Philip. "You look so.. different. What happened to you?"

Gwen bit into a cookie. She chewed slowly, very slowly, and only after swallowing she spoke. "Many things have changed in the recent months, Philip." She repeated his name marking it intentionally.

"I heard your mother last week, she seemed rather apprehensive. She said you never respond to her messages and don't even recall her when she can't find you."

It was true. After the death of her grandmother she decided to stay away from anyone, even her. She felt the need to close in her little shell and enjoy some of the silence and tranquility in her new home.

"Since when you two are best friends?" She asked.

"We have always stayed in touch." He explained. "Despite everything I still care for your mother, Gwen."

A grin appeared on her lips. "don't tell me."

"Do you like the tea, Mr. Lewis?" Sebastian broke the moment of tension.

Philip seemed to come out of a trance state. "Oh, yes. It's really good."

Gwen looked at Sebastian with a menacing look, he simply welcomed it with amusement and satisfaction.

"Anyway." Continued Philip. "I find you.. in shape, I guess."

Gwen looked at him sipping the tea, but didn't answer

"I know I made many mistakes in the past."

"Better late than never."

Sebastian couldn't help but notice the tone present in Gwen's harsh voice. He was unaware of what had happened between the two, however, he clearly perceived the anger present in her body. He licked his lips, feeling hungry.

"Gwen, please. Could you change your attitude? "Philip too now began to chafe.

"What attitude?" She asked with innocent eyes.

"This. This cold you show to me every time we meet."

Gwen bit into another cookie and looked him straight in the black irises. "Why should I?" She asked nonchalantly. "Why should I be nice and kind to a man who thought solely to his interests so far? What, suddenly you remembered to have a daughter?"

Philip put down the cup on the table and tightened his hands on the knees, the knuckles were whitish. "You're exaggerating now."

Another laugh. "I'm sorry, but these tricks only worked with mom."

"Tricks?"

"You have always tried to make her feel guilty for something she never committed. To feel less responsible you simply did use her as a scapegoat, but this is totally useless with me, I'm sorry."

Philip stood on his feet. "Your mother had her share of guilt too!"

"It wasn't her the infidel one!" She screamed, standing up after him. "You didn't grow me, it was her! With granny!"

Philip clenched his teeth. "Don't you dare."

"Dare what? Where were you when I needed a father? Where were you when mom wept bitter tears hugging a pillow trying to stifle her crying? Where were you when I was sick and all I wanted was a united family?"

Sebastian noticed her tremors, a bad pressure increased in the air as they raised their voices, fiery and angry.

He slowly put his gloved hands on Gwen's shoulder. "Young Mistress, try to calm down." He whispered softly.

Gwen ignored him. "I'll tell you where you were, asshole. You were having sex with that bitch of your lover while we were suffering the pains of hell!"

Philip was furious, but waited to find the right words to say.

"I've had enough." She continued. "Go away, you are not welcomed here." She broke out of touch with Sebastian and walked away from the living room exasperated and irritated, her heart pounding in her chest nervously for too much restlessness.

She hoped he went away escorted by Sebastian, but the man reached her in an instant and violently seized her wrist. He forced her to turn around and now, his eyes looked red-hot. "You should be ashamed to talk that way to your father!"

Gwen freed her wrist from his grip and spat all the poison she had in her body. "You have no right to speak like this after what you did! For me you could also disappear from the face of the earth!"

As soon as she finished that sentence as sharp as a razor, an intense, pulsating pain struck her cheek with an electric shock. In an instant Gwen found herself looking in a different direction, her father was looking at her, panting, his hand still raised after he responded with a powerful slap.

"As you can deny the reality of facts, I'm still your father and I'll always be, don't forget it!" He shouted. "I can understand your anger, but this doesn't give you the right to treat me this way. I always maintained both you and your mother, before she started working I've always been the one who payed your food!"

Gwen regained lucidity after a moment of disorientation. She straightened her face bringing her eyes on him again, the cheek was purple and throbbing in pain. Her gaze was empty, dead, completely away.

It took one single look to Philip. He immedtiately noticed the force with which he strucked her. His face changed, it softened. "Gwen, I-I'm sorry.. did I hurt you?"

The girl closed her eyes, as if she was under consideration, then shot them opened and burn the man with a killer look. "Go to hell."

All the anger of a moment before, now seemed to have disappeared and Philip looked like a whipped dog aware of having caused a not so insignificant damage. "I didn't want to hit you that hard. I swear. I just..."

"With all the respect, Mr. Lewis, I think it's better for you to leave now. Come, I accompany you to the door." Sebastian intervened once again breaking that icy situation.

The man said anything else and sadly walked away accompanied by the butler.  
Gwen rubbed her painful cheek. One more reason to hate her father more than she had done up to that point. When he was gone, Sebastian returned by her side, finding her still standing in the hallway with her hands clenched into fists.

"Young Misstress?"

Gwen didn't move, nor answered him.

"Let me see." He grabbed her face gently with one hand turning it slightly. The purple bruise was becoming worst and he touched it delicately rubbing his thumb around the edge.  
But what most attracted his attention were Gwen's eyes; he could read all the anger and hatred that she was feeling at that moment, her face contorted by disappointment and irritation. It was absolutely wonderful.

"Come. I'd better put some ice on it before it swells." He smiled, but this time Gwen was impassive. She let him bring her into the kitchen with her soft hand into his gloved one.

He handed her the ice bag and sat down crossing his arms againt his chest and legs under the table.

"I never thought the crisis in your relationship was so serious." He remarked with a smile.

Gwen sighed and relaxed her shoulders, held up in tension until that moment. "Do you think I exaggerated?"

"I'm not here to judge your actions." He said. "However, I must admit it was a pretty funny show."

Gwen glared at him, but her expression softened again soon after.

Despite everything, it wasn't really the bruise on her cheek that more harmed her. What really caused her pain was inside and the more she tried to show as cold as possible and full of resentment toward her father, a part of her just begged in order to make things easy and simple again like they were before everything started. But nothing could actually ever go back, there was nothing left of her family, except the memory of Gwen's grandmother and her invisible presence into the big Mansion.

She loved her mother too, but in the recent years she also was quite detached from Gwen. By profession she was a singing teacher at a private music school and her classes were always prolonged until late evening. She let Gwen hear her voice from time to time, whenever she found a moment to call her at home, and her daughter always liked their long, funny and comfortable talks. Unfortunately, after the incident of that night, even her mother was now a back seat. Nobody knew and didn't have to know what really happened. If her mother or her father had known the truth, they almost certainly would moved heaven and earth in order to find and arrest the culprit. Gwen couldn't allow them to remain involved in a so dangerous situation. Also, she absolutely needed to be free to go wherever she wanted without their costant e-mails and phone calls to make sure everywhing was all right and she returned safely at home after work.

But most of all, she didn't want to let them discover Sebastian's true identity.

And speaking about that..

"Sebastian, take my curiosity." Gwen said after a long moment of silence. "What did you say to my father? I mean.. he certainly asked you who you are and what are you doing in this place with me."

Sebastian nodded and slipped off the ice bag from her hand. "He asked me." He replied, touching the bruise on her cheek that was slightly attenuated. The pain began to fade.

"Eventually, I thought I'd tell him the usual lie; your grandmother took care of me until her hospitalization and after her death, I decided to repay that woman simply taking care of her precious niece, all alone in such a big Mansion."

Gwen was lost in his bloody irises again. "And he didn't show any doubt?"

"Apparently not. He was just surprised that he knew nothing about that and, at first, he also asked me what really was between me and you."

The beat of Gwen's heart gasped, before returning to pump regularly.

"But in the end he was convinced of my loyalty. Making him quiet was pretty easy; your father is a man rather greedy. "

Gwen smiled. "Oh yes. He always loved sweets."

"So, despite everything, you still love him, am I wrong?"

Gwen's face came to be tough. "These are things that don't concern you. Now, if you don't mind, prepare me a hot bath instead of sitting here, babbling."

Sebastian grinned and put the ice bag inside the freezer. "As you wish, My Lady."

* * *

Sebastian was becoming accustomed to the constant mood swings of his Mistress. Actually that excited him very much; he loved to surprise her and hit her in the weakest points. Despite only a few days passed from the stipulation of their contract, Sebastian could smell the scent of her soul becoming more and more intense. It was still too early, Gwen wasn't ready yet and he knew from the beginning it would be much longer than usual. However he didn't mind at all living in that house with the human girl. His days were not boring at all and her presence literally sent him into ecstasy. His appetite was increasing day by day, but he could wait. Besides, it's known, things taste better when heated properly.

What was more difficult to keep at bay were his sexual instincts. That woman knew how to send his hormones in turmoil and he never experienced such an attraction with anyone else before.

He served a great number of human beings, men and women, but none of them had been so damn attractive.

Not that a demon like him really had to satisfy certain needs, unlike humans he didn't need anything; no water, no food, no sex.

But Gwen.. she was different. She awakened in him a gentle call, she emanated sensuality and lust from every pore and there was not even a single part of her body that wasn't desirable.  
But for him it was all a game, he liked to get a taste of things slowly, walking around, without being dominated by his instincts. Sebastian knew to not be indifferent to his Mistress, he could feel the tension every time he touched her or was particularly close and it was really amusing to see her blush, escape from his grip with forced rejection. Sebastian knew that her past love marked her personality in a clear way and he also knew that Gwen would hardly give herself to another man with so much simplicity after the terrible heartbreak and the attempted rape (and murder) of that not so far night. That's why he played his way, it was only a matter of time before Gwen succumbed to the attraction she felt to him. It would take weeks, possibly months, but he was definitely curious to test her self-control and see until when she was able to refuse his touch.

He didn't know her, but it was his intention to remedy. He wanted to find out everything about Gwen, even the most remote secret, so that he knew exactly how and where to strike.  
Oh yes, it would certainly be a wonderful time.

But his enthusiasm was suddenly shattered by a terrible feeling that hit him from head to foot and a sense of disgust made its way down to his stomach.  
There was someone in front of the gate, a presence was watching him and the Mansion that hosted him, he could hear his ice look apon his back, his calm breathing and negative energy even from a similar distance.

Slowly, he pulled back the curtains of the kitchen and saw a black figure standing behind the the gate. Yes, he could see very clearly his sharp yellow eyes, keep up on him with a silent warning.

He stopped in front of the bathroom's door holding an ear, Gwen's soft singing and the sound of water moving told him his Mistress was comfortably immersed in the bath and determined to stay there at least until dinner. He checked his watch on the right wrist and felt reassured to see there was still time. Silent as a cat, Sebastian left the door ignoring the attentions of the poor pleading Red, and briskly walked across the garden and sank his feet into the grass until he reached the large rusted iron gate.

On the other side of the bars he could see the same pair of yellow eyes staring motionless, he didn't move an inch. The figure looked like a statue, perfectly pawed in the cold marble. Sebastian smiled and looked menacingly through the bars. "I have to admit you're beginning to get on my nerves." He said politely. "You do have some liver showing yourself here after the attempted murder of the last night."

The mysterious man looked serious and stayed silent for another brief moment. Then, finally, he spoke. "I knew perfectly well that would not be easy to kill her with my match at her side." He smiled. "Let's say the real intent was to get your attention."

"Oh and what could another demon ever want from me?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't want anything from you." He explained. "I only followed the orders my Mistress gave me, but you perfectly know how it works, am I wrong?"

Sebastian put his fingers to his chin thoughtfully. "Of course. But I'm curious to know who dares to attempt my Lady's life. As you know her soul must remain intact so that I can feed myself with it. I could become slightly irritable if someone stole the food from my plate, you know? "

The mysterious demon nodded. "I know, yes. But.." He made a pause looking into his eyes. "As I just said, I'm only following orders."

"Who is the one you're working for, demon?"

"It's still early for you to know, Sebastian."

The butler wasn't surprised to hear him say his name, but he didn't like to hear it in that mocking tone. "Who are you?" He questioned, therefore, remained firmly in place.

"My name is Claude Faustus, in this world. Right now it's all you can know."

Sebastian chuckled. "I suppose you didn't come here only to introduce yourself."

"True. I am here to give you a warning." Claude raised his left hand and slowly removed his white glove from his fingers pulling the fabric with his teeth.

Sebastian looked at his skin, a purplish mark that he knew very well was glowing in the darkness.

"You're not the only one." Claude said.

"I see that. So?"

"So be very careful. If you want to protect your beloved Mistress, you need to do much more than that."

And with an agile leap, Claude disappeared, with the same skill and speed of a spider on the run. Sebastian remained impassive while the evening breeze was blowing through his raven hair, then his pale lips widened into a lusty smile and tasted, for the first time, the true flavor of the challenge. His suspicions were correct, then. In London he was not the only demon at a human being's side and, more importantly, that other human knew Gwen and probably hated her to the point of wanting her dead. Still he didn't have any information about Claude or the one he was serving, but it was something he would certainly take care of the next day.

He didn't want to say anything to Gwen, yet. In the state of mind in which she was at the moment, he was sure that such a truth would have contributed to her psychological imbalance and Sebastian didn't want to compromise the cultivation of her precious soul.

"Ah. I think it's time to make dinner. "He said going back into the Mansion.

* * *

**Ok, 7th chapter ends here. What do you think?**

**Please, please, please, forgive me for my English. I am sure something's wrong in this translation. **

**As always review me and tell me your thoughts.**


	9. Pleasure and comfort

**I know... I'm so damn late with this one. SORRY! I really am! I was just a little busy and a lot of things happened recently so I didn't have the needed concentration to continue with my writing. And this is unforgivable, since I started this story in 2010, that is still set in 2010 and we are in 2012 already. I also started a new story about the game The Last Remnant and will start another one soon on Devil May Cry 4. So many ideas and so many personal matters that keep my mind busy *sigh*.**

**By the way, consider this chapter as a bonus. I actually wanted to make it longer, writing other things.. But then I realised I needed more time (again) and didn't really want to make you wait any longer. I need to thank who commented my story and added it to favourites, I appreciate it. Also, I'm happy to read English (or American?) people's reviews that say I'm really good with their language. I don't think to be that good, I had to find a beta reader for my TLR story (who's helping me a lot), that's why I also want to buy English books to improve my skills. **

**So, about this chapter. Nothing great happens but I think Sebastian fangirls will really appreciate it, lol (no, still no mature content, you little perverts XP anything porn here) **

**I really hope to update this story soon after this new bonus chapter, so please don't stop supporting me! See ya!**

**R.**

**Ps: I started reading a trilogy called "Ruby Red", it's German. The main female character's name is Gwen (Gwendolyn) and the story is set in London! I loled(?) so much when I discovered it! By the way you should read it because it's awesome! It's about time travel!  
**

* * *

**08. Pleasure and comfort**

Gwen decided to go to bed early that night, she was definitely stressed. The harsh fight she had with her father wasn't exactly in her plans and she felt her stomach twisted for the anger that turned on everytime she thought about it.

She couldn't even read the new book she bought recently, everytime she tried to concentrate on the reading she found herself stuck on the same page for at least 15 minutes.

Gwen loved reading. She needed a distraction before sleeping in order to put her bad thoughts aside, thoughts that came to surface like a pack of hungry fishes.

Sebastian didn't even touch the topic, Gwen clearly declared even naming her father was a taboo in that house, so the butler obeyed doing his tasks perfectly as always. The dinner he made was so delicious that Gwen regained some appetite, she felt like Sebastian was spoiling her a little, maybe he was just trying to make her forget about the bad episode with Philip. She had to admit his efforts were giving excellent results and after all Gwen didn't dislike being cuddled like that by her demon butler.

With a deep sigh she closed her book and moved the blankets away before leaving the mattress. When her bare feet touched the cold floor she almost shuddered and put the book down on the wooden desk. Going back to bed a stab of pain hit her neck and she instantly lifted her hand to massage it with slow moviments, all her nerves were tense and gave her a horribly annoying sensation.

When Sebastian knocked at the door she sighed again.

"Young Mistress? Are you sleeping?"

She lifted the warm blankets and rested her head on the soft pillow.

"Come in."

Sebastian peeped into the room with her dressing gown cleaned and folded along his arms. "Your gown is dried and ready for tomorrow morning."

Gwen nodded.

"Put it on the chair." She said indicating the desk gesturing him and tilted her head slightly, she was still massaging her painful neck.

"Does it hurt?" He asked coming closer to the bed.

"Uh? Oh, it's nothing. I'm pretty sure a nice sleep will solve the problem."

Without even asking for permission Sebastian sit on the mattress next to her. Before the girl could even protest he spoke again.

"Do you want me to make you a massage? I promise you'll feel much better."

Gwen opened her mouth but found her words miserably stuck in her throat. What did she want to say, actually? A part of her hated to be touched by him, just like by any other man at the moment, but there was another side of Gwen that ADORED when Sebastian touched her, it was like something turned on inside her chest, a flame she thought to have lost a long time ago.

When Sebastian was close, her heart started to hit against her ribcage with force and her cheeks burned everytime, it was so damn embarrassing!

Gwen didn't want Sebastian to notice the attraction she felt for him, but she was sure that every try to hide it would be totally useless with someone like him.

She moved her look away and accepted with a "Mh." free from any convinction. As soon as Sebastian moved closer to her body, Gwen turned giving him her back and freed her neck. When his warm fingers brushed against her skin she had to suppress another shudder. His hands wrapped gently around her neck and started to move in a circular motion pressing in the right spots. Gwen's irises rolled back in her head and she abandoned herself to that simply DIVINE massage.

A real contradiction considering Sebastian's nature.

The demon's fingers continued to dance around her neck for a few minutes, then she felt them climbing slowly, his fingertips caressed the back of her ears forcing the girl to swallow a moan of real pleasure. Sebastian continued his way up to her hair playing with the soft locks, then he massaged the sides of her head and sent Gwen directly to Heaven; that sensation was delicious.

"You have to relax." He whispered (sexily) in her ear.

Gwen swallowed again and tried to follow his advice. She immediatly noticed to have her shoulder lifted in a tense position, so she attempted to relax and softened every part of her body.

"Yes, like that." He said.

Damn, she hated his way to play with her. He was doing that on purpose! Once again the butler liked to embarrass his Mistress, but what did he hope to obtain with those dirty demonic tricks?

She had to do something, to stop him, force him to detach from her. He was way too close, she felt his hard-rock chest against her back and in that moment Gwen was too distracted to notice a possible heartbeat coming from Sebastian.

She wanted to push him away, but the way he was touching her was too good and she couldn't recall her control. Oh, God. If he continued like that she would certainly fall right into his trap and she didn't want it to happen. Sebastian was a demon, her butler and future killer, their relationship had to stay the way it was without exceedig forbidden limits. Yes, but how? How could she prevent him to manipulate her?

Sebastian's fingers had moved along her neck again and now they were dancing gently on her shoulders. Sebastian was winning, Gwen almost gave up until she felt his hands slip under the straps of her nightgown. She snapped out of her trance, as if someone just threw a bucket of cold water directly on her face.

"Ok. That's enough."

Gwen shook his hands off her body and the warm feeling disappeared from her skin. The butler didn't say anything for a moment, but then he spoke as if nothing happened.

"Feeling better?"

Gwen didn't even realize it, but when she touched her neck she immediatly noticed all the tension she had before was magically gone. The nerves were relaxed, no more pain.

But how..?

"Yes..." She said with disbelief. "Yes, much better! Thanks."

Sebastian smirked, but she could guess only by the sound his voice made. Gwen was still giving him her back and she raised the blankets up to her chin manteining the same position.

She wasn't ready yet, she couldn't look at him in his deep ruby eyes. Her cheeks were as red as a tomato and she didn't want him to see her like that.

A part of Gwen waited for him to leave, but again another part wanted him to stay next to her for a bit longer.

When Sebastian turned off the light on her nightstand, Gwen surrendered.

"Can you stay here.. Until I fall asleep?"

What? Was she going mad?

"Do you really want me to stay, Young Mistress?"

He was laughing up his sleeves. That bastard.

"Don't make me say that again," she replied. "I wouldn't ask you."

The butler smiled and sit back on the bed, only a few centimeters separated the two. He layed down on the mattress careful to not put his shoes on the blankets.

"Do you want me to tell you a fairytail?" He joke.

"Idiot."

Seriously, how could she want his company?

"Why don't you tell me something about your world instead?" His fingers brushed her arm but this time she felt stronger and din't even move at the contact.

"Again? I thought I already told you how the place I come from is."

"Actually, no" Gwen said. "You didn't tell me anything concrete. For example, what do demons do in their free time?"

"In their free time?"

"Yes, like.. When you're not bound to someone by a contract. You have a vacation too from time to time, I guess. Or do you want me to believe this planet is filled with satanists who call you every 24 hours?"

Sebastian giggled. "Of course not. Like you said we have vacations too. Well, something like that" he explained.

"Well, so? How do you spend your vacation time?"

"Curious, aren't we?"

"Yeah. We come from two different dimensions after all."

He paused.

"Demons are not like humans. We spend our time in a very different way, certainly not with nice picnics along the river."

She suddenly pictured a group of scary demons sit with legs crossed on the grass in front of a river, small buckets of yummy things on the ground. She burst out laughing.

Sebastian was quite pleased to see her like that, it was the first time she saw her actually laughing.

"You find that funny?"

"Well, forgive me. I just pictured the scene, simply epic" she replied drying the tears away from her eyes (she always "cried" when she laughed).

"I'd say depressing. By the way the time passing in my world is not like in here. We are immortals and there's no difference between night and day. A minute, an hour, a day.. It's the same thing for us."

She hardly believed a place like that really existed. How sad.

"Tell me, Sebastian. How many people did you eat until now?"

What kind of question was that? Seriously, she could have thought about something more intelligent.

"A lot," he said. "But I don't think this is the right topic, Young Mistress."

"Maybe not."

Damn, she actually had to think that she allowed another 'man' to enter in her bed (although for very different reasons)! That was just another thing she promised herself not do do.

She thought about the phrase Alice in Wonderland sang in the old Disney movie: _"I give myself very good advice, but I very seldom follow it. Will I ever learn to do the things I should?"_

And then a new question formed in Gwen's head. She bit her tongue hoping to hold it back, but it was stronger than her, she needed to know.

"Sebastian..."

"Mh?"

His fingers sweetly caressed her upper arm, cradling her, his left elbow pressed on the pillows and his head resting on his palm.

_Oh my God_, she thought.

"You don't.. Feel anything?"

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Well... I'm talking about feelings. You.. Demons.. Never feel anything?"

Sebastian tensed. Gwen didn't know if his reaction was because of disgust or the lack of answers.

"If you mean human feelings like love, then **no**. We don't even know the meaning of this word."

Sure. Demons didn't have a soul, they ate those of humans.

"You don't feel.. Neither pain? Do you ever feel tired or stressed?"

"These are all human sensations, Young Mistress. Demons are better than humans because of this."

Despite everything Gwen envied him.

"Sometimes I think I'd like to be like that," she stated.

"A demon?"

"No. Just.. I'd like to be unable to feel."

Sebastian's pale lips brushed on the shell of her right ear, but she didn't react.

"You say human beings are weak. You have definitely right, you know? It's exactly what we are. If I wasn't so vulnerable I wouldn't have suffered when my parents shouted against each other every day, I wouldn't have felt that painful emptiness in my chest when my grandmother died and I wouldn't have experienced a so devastating destruction inside of me after I discovered my boyfriend cheated on me."

Sebastan stayed silent, listening. His hand didn't stop its motion on Gwen's arm.

"If only I was able to suppress all of this, to forget. I'd like to forget the pain I felt.. And I still feel. I'd like to not be that scared thinking about _that_ night and I'd like to see everything with your same eyes. I'm trying. I'm trying to act cold and be far from everyone and everything around me, but it's so damn hard."

Her humanity always came back.

"I'd like.. To leave everything behind." Her eyelids suddenly became heavy and her limbs lost every bit of energy. She felt so relaxed under Sebastian's touch.

"I know you're probably laughing at me," she continued.

"I could never laugh at you, Young Mistress."

"Really?" She didn't trust him.

"Really. You're a human being after all and as such you can't avoid your emotions. I am here for this, to serve you and make your pain subside. Nothing and anyone will hurt you until I'm here by your side."

_Until you eat me_, Gwen said mentally.

"Sleep now. I'll stay here until you fall asleep, close your eyes."

It was so damn easy doing what he said, because she was so tired that still foreign body in contact with hers was probably the best feeling she experienced in the last few weeks.

She abandoned herself to his caresses and to the sound of his hot breath in her hair.

"Goodnight, Young Mistress."

After those words whispered with (fake) care, Gwen sinked in the darkness and her deep dreams embraced and took her away from reality. A reality she hated and she wanted to forget just for an entire night. Lost in her dreams she couldn't feel the warm body still pressed against her backi, those hands embracing her waist gently and that pair of sexy lips touching her cheek and the corner of her delicate mouth.

She couldn't even hear his voice whispering _"You will be mine, completely" _over and over again.

* * *

**Yeah, more dialogue than narration this time. I just felt like it. **


End file.
